


The Sex They Should Have Shown

by Ride4812



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride4812/pseuds/Ride4812
Summary: Note: this is the same series I posted as separate one shots, now alll together in one fic! My dashboard was messy. I'm still so grateful for all the kudos and comments you left. I felt bad condensing it. Thank you for understanding.You know how the camera annoyingly cuts away during Ian and Mickey's sex scenes? This is the sex they should have shown.Each chapter is named after the episode.





	1. 1x7

Along with adrenaline, intense fear was coursing through Ian's veins causing his body to tremble as Mickey Milkovich hovered over him, tire-iron in hand, threatening. While his eyelids were on their descent in preparation for the blow, he caught sight of the bulge in Mickey's pants. If it wasn't for his obvious erection poking against his stomach, Ian wouldn't have trusted the visual. Realizing that their tussle had awoken something in Mickey, he was able to acknowledge that it had worked him up as well, as all of the blood that had been frenetically traveling through his body made its way down to his cock. Mickey panted at the feeling of Ian's member pressed against his ass and as quickly as their scuffle had started, it gave way to a different kind of struggle; the attempt to get undressed at a record setting pace.

Even more surprising than the fact that Mickey was hard for him was the fact that he was naked on his hands and knees looking over his shoulder at Ian expectantly. As unlikely as it seemed that Mickey would be into dick, it seemed even more improbable that he liked to take it up his ass. Ian certainly wasn't complaining. He'd never been fucked and he wasn't planning on it happening anytime soon. In all honestly, looking at the arch of Mickey's back and the blue of his eyes, he could've told Ian to bend over and he would've happily taken a pounding. Mickey was so hot with his 'who gives a fuck' attitude and knuckle tattoos. Ian'd had a crush on him for as long as he could remember, but he'd always appeared too far out of reach and too willing to knock anyone's hands away that tried to grasp him, until today. Today he was presenting his perfect ass to Ian, eager to be filled.

He tossed lube back to Ian and looked at him like he was an idiot, "Are you gonna just fucking stare or are you gonna get the fuck in me?" He asked, crinkling up his nose as if Ian was the most repulsive human being to ever live.

"Did you want me to, uh..." he began, painfully aware that he was stuttering. He willed himself to try to be even a modicum more cool, "prep you, or do you wanna prep yourself."

"I gave you the fucking lube, man," Mickey chided, rubbing his forehead in annoyance, thinking this was a horrible fucking idea, until Ian pulled his boxers off. His dick was bigger than any of the toys that Mickey had. It was long, thick and straight as an arrow. His mouth began to water when he saw it. He tried to clear his throat, to control the fact that he was salivating at the sight of another dude's cock. He couldn't believe his own dick was dripping for this little redhead's member. Sure, he liked to see guys bang on screen, but seeing a hard cock, ready to fuck him, flooded him with a whole new level of horniness that he hadn't realized existed.

Ian squirted lube onto Mickey's hole and pushed one of his fingers into the opening. Mickey muscles involuntary tightened around him, causing the younger boy to pull out tentatively, "Have you ever..."

"You think I'm a fucking virgin?" Mickey scoffed, completed flabbergasted by the assertion. He wasn't a fucking virgin, only his ass was. Even though he'd messed around with tons of toys and knew how to relax, it was different when a flesh and blood human was kneeling behind him, especially when that human was a boy. He took a deep breath, hoping that it was silent enough that Ian wouldn't catch it, "Keep fucking going," he promoted, "Not made of glass."

Ian obliged, sliding his finger back in and adding a good amount of lube before introducing his second. He slowly worked in and out of Mickey, tilting his head a bit to the side so he could watch as the brunet closed his eyes and bit his lip while Ian fucked into him with his fingers. When he started to scissor, he felt Mickey shift underneath of him, pushing back his ass, indicating he was ready.

"Hurry up," Mickey demanded, dropping his head down between his shoulders and groaning softly from the sensation.

"Do you have a condom?" Ian asked nervously.

"Not one that'll fit that beast you packed into your pants," Mickey snapped, "You talk too fucking much."

Ian shut his mouth quickly wondering if he had said more than ten words in the entirety of his time there. He slathered his cock liberally with lube and lined up with Mickey. Goddamn his ass was perfect. Two perfect solid lumps of flesh that Ian had the strange inclination to bite, but he held himself back, thinking that he'd for sure get a tire iron to the head if he did. He inched himself into Mickey slowly, hearing the insanely sexy noises that Mickey was trying to hold in as he did. One he was fully seated, he grabbed onto Mickey's hips, sinking his fingers into the soft padding of flesh. He rolled his hips tentatively, knowing that he was well endowed and that it took his partners some getting used to. Though at first Mickey's body had appeared to be overwhelmed, it had quickly come around and was eagerly accepting every one of Ian's thrusts. Neither one of them said a word, or made any loud noises, both trying to hold back the signs of their pleasure for different reasons.

Ian was doing everything in his power to not think about the fact that he was fucking Mickey Milkovich because if he really stopped and reflected on it, he was going to cum before he wanted to. He held onto Mickey's left hip tighter as he shoved into him, dropping his other hand down towards Mickey's cock. Before he could touch it, Mickey knocked his hand away, "You gonna fucking cum, Firecrotch," He asked trying desperately not to let his voice croak as Ian continued to thrust. Taking Ian's dick was unlike anything he could've ever imagined. Silicone wasn't warm like his cock was. It didn't throb, pulse, or leak in his ass in the fucking amazing way the redhead did.

"Yeah," Ian's voice was small, almost embarrassed by how overwhelmed he was.

Mickey huffed and put his own hand on his cock, beginning jerk himself off at the same rhythm that Ian had set, "Give me a minute."

Ian squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remove his mind from his body so his body could do its fucking job and pleasure the gorgeous man underneath of him. He wanted to give it to him good and hard so he'd fucking like it and want to have sex with him again. He thought he heard Mickey mumble 'harder', but he couldn't be sure, so he figured he did and began to slam into him harder.

"Go," Mickey urged, feeling like he was teetering over the edge.

"In you?" Ian tried to clarify, but Mickey was a goner, digging his face into the comforter to stifle his noises as he shot his cum onto his sheets. Figuring he didn't have much to lose, Ian let himself go, shooting his cum deep into Mickey. He was relieved when the brunet didn't do anything but groan at the sensation.

Mickey turned over and covered himself with the comforter, staring up at the ceiling as Ian fell down next to him, panting from both the excitement and the exertion. He looked over at Mickey and the older boy instantly turned his head away. As much as it seemed unlikely to happen, Ian really hoped that Mickey would want to sleep with him again.


	2. 1x8 (1)

When Mickey entered the Kash n Grab and requested a stick of jerky, he couldn't have looked more disinterested if he tried, and man was he trying.

Ian on the other hand couldn't hide his enthusiasm. His heart pounded in his chest at the sight of the brown haired boy. He'd always taken notice of him, after all, it was hard not to with his 'who gives a fuck' attitude and brash tongue. Shit, he wanted to taste that tongue. Mickey had made it exceedingly clear that kissing wasn't on the table, but Ian was intent on showing him what his mouth could do in one way or another. He locked the door and said, "Yup, in the back," while leading the way to the freezer. He missed out on seeing the smirk on Mickey's face, which was probably a good thing because if he'd seen it, he would've been tempted to kiss it off.

"Not really so slim though, right?" Ian flirted, lifting his eyebrows and biting his lower lip as small grin turned up the corners of his mouth.

Mickey narrowed his eyes at the freckle faced boy, who was shifting uncomfortably a few too many feet away from him, and scoffed, "You just gonna stand there tellin' jokes or are we gonna fuck?" He started to unbuckle his jeans and was taken aback when Ian dropped to his knees in front of him, yanking them down along with his boxers in one fell swoop, "The fuck're you doing?" Mickey spat his blue eyes growing wide with surprise.

Ian looked from Mickey's semi-hard cock up to his face, "Was gonna give you head," He replied though his inflection made it sound more like a question than a statement. He tentatively reached his hand up to grasp the base of Mickey's cock. He was relieved when Mickey didn't knee him in the face.

Mickey was looking down at Ian with a mixture of lust and disgust in his eyes, watching as the boy began to slowly pump him, "Can't believe you fucking suck dick," he said sniffing awkwardly as his cock got harder with every stroke of his hand. He hated what Ian's touch and the sight of his pretty pink lips were doing to him, "and you like doin' it?"

"I do," Ian confirmed, drawing his mouth closer to the tip of Mickey's straining erection so he could lick it cautiously, afraid of possible rejection... or worse. He'd gone down on Robert Spikey and Kash and he liked it enough, but he knew he'd like it a lot better with Mickey. The idea of having the power to give Mickey Milkovich pleasure got his own dick incredibly hard. He wanted to give him the best blowjob he'd ever had. He wanted him to moan his name. Oh fuck did he want him moan his fucking name.

"That's real fucking gay," Mickey huffed, but the barely audible sigh that escaped his full lips as the redhead's tongue traced the ridge of his head gave him away.

"I'm real fucking gay," He stated not having the heart to tell him that he thought he may be too.

As he took Mickey further into his mouth, the older boy could feel his knees begin to wobble and shake. Ian's mouth was warm, tight and so fucking good. He worked him expertly, bobbing his head with a consistent rhythm, while doing some shit with his tongue that sent shocks waves up his spine. Angie had never sucked his dick like this. She didn't have the fervor or the skill.

He felt the need to steady himself as the talented mouth positively destroyed him, but there was no shelf or table nearby to grab onto. Not wanting to tell him to stop, he tried to enact his core and strengthen his legs to no avail. Despite himself, he lightly rested his hands on Ian's head. He felt the younger boy pause for a second and then pick up his pace, sucking him off more vehemently. A soft moan pushed past Mickey's restraint, as tattooed fingers tangled in bright red tresses. When he felt a familiar tightening in his balls, he tapped Ian's ear signaling for him to pull off. He let out a gasp when he just went harder.

After he came down the other boy's throat a flood of emotions crashed over him: shame, pleasure and confusion that the seemingly contrary feelings could be so intermixed. He snuck a look down at Ian, who had puffy lips and a soaking wet chin. When Ian glanced up at him, he quickly adverted his eyes, still able to see the redhead wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He knew that he should probably offer to return the favor, but there was no fucking way he was going to suck a dude's dick. He idly thought about jerking him off but he couldn't figure out how he'd be able to do it without having to stand there beside him and he didn't want to see his face. So he silently decided to be selfish, lying to himself in thinking that if Ian never wanted to fuck around with him again because of it, he'd be perfectly alright with that. Sure, the kid could pound ass and suck cock, but that didn't mean he was going to fuck around with a dick in his face. No fucking way. He buckled up his pants and started to head for the door, indicating that Ian should follow because he had the keys. The younger boy scrambled to his feet and lead the way to the front of the store.

When he asked Mickey if it was a booty call, and the brunet blew him off, Ian still couldn't help the goofy grin on his face. It was something.


	3. 1x8 (2)

"Hey," Mandy called as Ian headed towards Mickey's bedroom door. He stopped in his tracks for long enough for her to ask, "D'you want pizza bagels?"

"Sure," He responded knowing he was about to work up a hell of an appetite. When he entered the room, he found Mickey laying on his bed, fucking around on his phone.

"You fucking blind?" Mickey asked biting his lip and raising his eyebrow.

It took Ian longer than he wanted to admit to realize he was referencing the 'Stay the Fuck Out' sign on his door. He was about to hightail it the fuck out of there when he saw the smirk on Mickey's lips. Mickey was fucking with him. He was a hot as hell badass with the perfect ass who was funny, too. Holy shit, he had it bad for Mickey Milkovich. The brunet unbuckled his jeans, so Ian did, too. Stepping out of them as he made his way over to the bed. He wanted to grab him by the nape of his neck and kiss him hard, but he also wanted to keep his teeth... so he didn't.

"You gonna suck it or what?" Mickey asked, laying back on his bed and resting his head and on he pillow. He slid one hand behind his ear and pumped his hard dick with the other, "Since you fucking like sucking dick and all."

Ian was sure that there was a goofy grin on his face as he lowered his mouth to Mickey's erection. He felt a tube of lube hit his arm and smiled around the perfect cock, glad that Mickey wanted to fuck. Instead of opening the lube he popped his mouth off of Mickey and ghosted it over his balls. He could hear the breath hitch in his throat. When he dropped down to lick a fat stripe up his ass crack, he heard another sound, "What the fuck, Gallagher?" He cried slightly panicked, but Ian didn't stop. He went for it again, this time pushing his tongue in deeper, "Shit," Mickey whispered as Ian circled his tongue around the tight muscles of his opening, "Feels good." Other than the slight gestures and pants that Ian honed in on, it was the first compliment Mickey had outright given him in bed. Typically, he hardly made a sound, so this earnest reaction had Ian eating him like he was starving.

"Anyone ever eat your ass out?" Ian asked, his voice muffled by the skin.

"N..no," Mickey stuttered as Ian hoisted his legs over his shoulders, while darting his tongue in and out of him. In all honesty, Mickey thought this shit only happened in pornos, that there was no way people did it in real life. But Ian was doing it, and it was fucking awesome.

"You like it?" He prompted. Though he already knew the answer, he wanted to hear Mickey say it.

"Yeah," the older boy breathed as Ian's talented tongue continued to work him.

Ian slicked up his fingers with lube and sat up on his knees, pushing one of his digits deep into Mickey and looking down at him, "Love to hear what you're into."

Mickey clenched his lips tight and turned his head to the side so he could stare at the band poster hanging on his wall while Ian opened him up. He stayed stubbornly silent, but couldn't control the looks of pleasure on his face. When he realized he was losing control he knocked Ian's hand away from him and quickly turned over onto his hand and knees. Ian paused at the loss of any sort of intimacy and Mickey urged him to, "Come the fuck on."

He added a second finger and scissored him carefully until he felt that he was ready. He squeezed more lube into Mickey's hole and then squirted a bunch onto his dick, stroking it a few times before lining himself up. Mickey grunted softly as he inched himself in and let out a slight sigh when he pushed in balls deep and shimmied his hips from side to side so he could stretch him even more.

Tattooed fingers grabbed onto the shelf over his bed, stretching his back like a plank as Ian established a pounding cadence. He rolled his hips fervently and reached around so he could pump Mickey's dick with every thrust. He angled up so he could drill into the brunet's prostate, surprised by the sound that came out of his mouth, "Fuck, right there."

Ian had to tug his balls down quickly so he didn't lose it right then and there. Hearing Mickey talk while he was fucking him was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced, "Like when I hit it like that?" Ian asked his voice sounding more husky than Mickey had ever heard it sound before.

"Yeah," Mickey replied softly, dropping his head down between his shoulders and biting his lip.

"Shit, you're so hot," Ian complimented as he grasped his fingers into Mickey's hip bones and watched his ass jiggle and shake as he rammed him. He was unsure of how much he could get away with, but decided to push it and see, "Know how to take a fucking cock."

"Yeah?" It was the most submissive he'd ever heard him sound and something about the tone drove Ian fucking crazy.

He wanted to hunch his body over Mickey's and bite at his neck, but he decided he'd take little steps at time. "Yeah," he confirmed, loving the small gasp that escaped Mickey's mouth at his response, "Gonna make me cum. You want it?" His heart began to pound with mixture of want and anxiety as Mickey remained silent. He slammed into him even deeper and jerked his cock harder, "You want it?" He repeated, noticing his own voice sounded less confident than it had moments earlier.

All he could hear was Mickey's quiet panting until words cut through, "I want it."

"Where?" Ian pressed, feeling his hips beginning to stutter and his rhythm become more erratic.

"My ass," Mickey groaned, "Want you to come in my ass."

And that was all he needed to empty himself with a moan into Mickey right where he'd wanted it. He felt his body jerk underneath of him as he shot his load onto the sheets.

"Holy shit that was hot," Ian said rolling off of him, so he could lay back on the bed and try to catch his breath.

"You talk too fuckin' much," Mickey groused, "Got a big fucking mouth."

"You didn't seem to mind it," Ian said with a shrug, a goofy grin on his face.

Mickey shot him a dirty look as he pulled on his boxers and pants, "You got somewhere to be or something?"

He decided he'd done enough basking in his afterglow and scurried into the bathroom to clean himself up, "Wanna meet up tomorrow after I'm done with work?" He asked as he headed for the door.

The look on his face seemed to indicate that Mickey was fighting with himself, "To bang?"

Ian shrugged and nodded his head. He'd take whatever he could get from him.

"I guess," Mickey said, licking the slight smile off of his lips.

Making his way back into the living room, Ian made an excuse to Mandy for his absence and picked up the video game controller.

He saw Mickey entering he room out of the corner of his eyes and tried to act cool, calm, and like he didn't just ride his ass. Ian's body buzzed as he sat sandwiched between his new best friend and his crush, "watch and learn," Mickey stated letting out a laugh as he lit up his opponent. Ian figured he'd be doing a lot of learning when it came to Mickey Milkovich and he was going to be a good fucking student.


	4. 1x9

Mickey entered the Kash and Grab to see Ian looking just as panicked as he had 20 minutes earlier when he showed up at his front door. He was pacing behind the counter, fingers tapping nervously against his thighs as he walked.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" He asked, wishing that he would've asked in a softer way when he saw sad green puppy eyes dart towards him.

"You came," Ian said, his voice dripping with disbelief.

"Told you I would." Mickey narrowed his eyes at Ian's surprise and gnawed at his bottom lip, "So...?"

"It's my mom," Ian began rubbing his knuckle against the corner of his eye. He wasn't crying, but it looked like he had been. The idea of the kid crying made Mickey want to puke, partially because he hated when dudes cried but mostly because Ian was pretty fucking great and the thought of messed up shit happening to him really bothered him.

"She die?" Mickey asked, again internally chiding himself for his brash delivery. He wasn't good at this stuff. He wondered why Ian hadn't asked for Mandy when he came to the door. She was a chick. She'd be better to talk to about feelings and shit than he was. Why did he want him? He felt a strange sense of pride swell in his chest, but he pushed it down as quick as it rose.

Ian shook his head, "Never that easy with her." He walked over to the door so he could lock it and flip the break sign around.

It was all starting to come together. "So you want her dead then?" He asked sniffing and nudging the side of his nose with the pad of his finger. Ian came to him because he wanted advice on how to kill his mom, "You gotta get a tarp, a gun, a barrel and some acid. Lay down the tarp, shoot her in the head, break a few bones, then wrap her up and shove her into the barrel. Pour the acid in and put the top back on. That shit dissolves the teeth, no id."

"I'm not going to kill my mom," Ian stated eyes wide with astonishment. He started walking back to the freezer and Mickey followed.

"Well if you're asking me to, I ain't gonna do it for free. The materials are gonna cost you at least..."

"I don't want you to kill her either," Ian interrupted unable to hold back the slight smile that turning up the corners of his mouth. Mickey wanted to punch him in his goddamn freckled face for being so fucking cute. He was glad to see him look a little less stressed.

"Oh," Mickey said simply, pursing his lips, "Why'd you come over then?"

"Needed to see you," He replied moving in closer so he could unbuckle Mickey's jeans, "Feel you," he added softly, guiding Mickey's hips around so he was facing the shelf in front of them. The brunet tugged down his pants and boxers, allowing Ian easy access and bit his lip with anticipation when he heard the packet of lube being ripped open. He gasped quietly when he felt Ian's warm, slick finger push past his cold ass cheeks and breach his hole. Grabbing onto the support poles, he rested his cheek on the cold metal next to some bottles of juice his body thrumming as Ian fingered him open, "You wanna feel me?" The heavy want in the redheads tone shot straight into Mickey's cock.

"I'm here ain't I?" He answered, dropping his head down between his shoulders.

"Thanks," Ian said pushing up Mickey's sweater a bit so he could rest his free hand on hip. The touch was tentative and gentle, his palm warming the now exposed skin. Mickey couldn't stop his body from shuddering under the connection.

"For what?" Mickey asked, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Being here," Ian replied, "for me."

Before Mickey could say anything back Ian pushed into him, his cock pushing against his tight walls, opening him. He started to rock his hips slowly at first but increased his pace with every breathy grunt that escaped Mickey's lips. The brunet gripped onto the poles harder, steadying himself as Ian slammed into him. The hand that had snuck onto his hip remained there while the other reached up and covered Mickey's, fingers filling the spaces between his. He squeezed his eyes shut, demanding that his cruel mind let his needy heart get lost in the moment. The jabs that Ian was giving him were taking him away so deliciously that he didn't hear the freezer door open until it was too late.

And then he was running.


	5. 2x2

Mickey looked lecherously at Ian, wondering what the fuck the guy in front of him had done with the freckle faced kid he used to bang. They both scrambled to unzip their jeans, Ian making sure to grab a packet of lube out of his pocket before he shed them, "Fucking Boy Scout," Mickey teased, but he was glad for it. He hadn't let anyone fuck him in Juvie and he was sure he had to be tight as hell.

He bent over and wrapped tattooed fingers around the loops of metal fence and clicked his tongue when Ian stated the inevitable, "Holy shit, your ass is strangling my finger." He had breached Mickey's hole with one digit and was in awe at how the muscles squeezed and contracted around him.

"Don't got nothing to shove up there behind bars, man," Mickey said simply, "Hurry the fuck up, alright, ain't some delicate fucking flower."

"Believe me I know, but I don't want you to tear," Ian replied, adding more lube and slowly pushing in a second finger.

"You tryin' to compliment your dick or some shit?" Mickey asked, looking over his shoulder and raising his eyebrows before turning back quickly realizing it was weird to look in Ian's eyes while his fingers were in his ass.

"I mean, you've seen it so...." He smirked as he scissored his fingers.

"Fucking cocky motherfucker," Mickey grinned, dropping his head between his shoulders and letting out a low moan as Ian fingered him more forcefully.

"Right. That's my point, got a huge cock," Ian confirmed, smiling wickedly.

Mickey laughed and bit his lip as long fingers continued to open him.

"Name someone you've been with that's bigger," Ian pressed, suspecting that he was the only guy Mickey had fucked.

"Fuck off," The brunet chided, beginning to roll his hips back into Ian's hand.

"You're ready," Ian said pulling his fingers out of Mickey's relaxed ass and stroking his hard dick with the moisture left on them. As he slowly pushed into Mickey he couldn't help but admire how broad and muscular his shoulders were. His biceps were bulging as he grasped tightly on to fence links as bottomed out. Juvie had done his body good and he was in disbelief that he was lucky enough to fuck such a gorgeous man. He slid his hands up Mickey's toned abs, really glad that the brunet didn't push him away. Instead he seemed to be melting under his touch, letting his back dip and moaning into it, "Your fucking body..."

"What about it?" Mickey grunted, sounding partially annoyed.

"Looks so fucking good, Mick," He complimented started to drive his cock into him harder. He loved the way the sound of skin slapping filled the dugout as his balls hit Mickey's ass with every thrust.

"Yeah?" It sounded like a question, which was unbelievable to Ian because he was so gorgeous it was insane.

"So hot," Ian complimented, deciding that he needed to pour it on thick. He wanted Mickey to know how amazing he was, "Got me hard as hell as soon as I saw you today." He was pounding into him hard, a clicking noise rising up between them as he showed Mickey's ass no mercy.

"Oh shit... fuck me, man. So good," Mickey groaned, falling apart under Ian's punishing pace, "Give me that big fucking cock."

Ian's eyes went wide, completely taken aback by the openness of Mickey's dirty talk. He idly wondered as he fucked the hell out of him, if absence made the dick grow harder. He reached around so he could stroke Mickey's cock as he drove into him and grinned when he felt him leak onto his fist, "Fucking missed it, huh?" He crooned, slightly disappointed when he didn't receive a response, "Can feel that you did. Dripping all over me."

Mickey just grunted his reply, fucking back into him at a matched pace. Ian was pretty sure he'd pushed it too far, but he knew Mickey would have a hard time backing away after how good he was giving it to him. No guy he'd been with prior could take his dick like Mickey could. He would shove it in hard and the brunet would ask for more, "Come the fuck on, Gallagher, bang me like you fucking mean it," he taunted, laughing into his moans as Ian worked to destroy him.

The redhead could feel sweat beading on his hairline as he continued to shove himself hard into Mickey and tug at cock.

"Right there," Mickey panted as Ian pulsed into his prostate, "Right fucking there. Holy shit. C'mon."

Ian kept hitting it, feeling like he was going to blow if the brunet didn't cum soon. Much to his relief he felt Mickey's cock tighten and strain as he shot his cum onto the grass. As soon as his lover was finished Ian pulled out and blasted his release on the turf on top of Mickey's.

"I always wanted to do that here," Mickey screamed into the summer air.

He smirked and engaged Mickey in conversation, happy he was open to letting Ian ask Linda about getting him a job. He couldn't even fathom how much sex they'd be having if they were working together. As if Mickey could read his mind he asked, "Ready to go again or do you need some time?" He stuck out his tongue mischievously while bending over, ready to take his dick again.

Ian was glad for his short refractory period, happy to please the fucking badass bottom that was hungry for his cock. He slid back into him easily, loving how perfectly he'd stretched his body. Mickey panted as he banged into him, but Ian wanted more, "Ride me," he directed, pulling Mickey back with him so he could sit down on the bench. He wanted the brunet to face him but he knew that'd be pushing it. Instead he positioned him onto his lap so he could drive up into his ass.

Mickey seemed surprised by the change of the position but continued to lean forward as Ian fucked him from below.

"Ride me," Ian repeated, his voice sounding far more desperate than authoritative. His body shuddered as Mickey frogged his legs onto either side of his hips, feet resting on the bench as he began to bounce up and down on his cock, strong thighs supporting his weight. He held onto Mickey's sides and gazed down at the full ass pulling up and dropping on his cock, as Mickey stared at the field in disbelief that he was actually riding the redheaded idiot, "Ohhh oh," he moaned with increased fervor as Mickey's skills tore him apart, "Gonna fucking cum."

"In me," Mickey grunted, wanting to feel Ian shoot deep within him.

That was all he needed to hear. He bucked up his hips and filled the pale ass with his jizz, watching with wonder as Mickey's own cum shot the fence.

Home run.


	6. 2x8

As soon as he felt a gentle spank on his ass, Mickey snapped his head around to find a goofy looking Gallagher standing behind him, eyebrows waggling up and down, "Want some of that," the redhead said with a grin, reaching around to smack it again.

"Holy fuck, you're awkward," Mickey scoffed, narrowing his eyes and pulling back his scruffy chin in mock disgust. But Ian wasn't awkward, not really. He was hot, confident and so goddamn perfect that Mickey wanted to punch him in his stupidly beautiful face and then kiss him... a lot. He shuddered at the thought, admonishing himself for being such a fucking faggot. He liked getting fucked in the ass because it felt good. He got fucked in the ass by a dude because he had a cock. It was functional. Kissing wouldn't give him any pleasure, so he didn't know why his stupid fucking mind was so mixed up about it.

"Still works," He replied with a cocky grin and a shrug, "Watching you bend over to stock those soup cans is doing shit to me."

"Oh yeah?" Mickey asked, trying to hold back the smile that was threatening to pull up his lips, "What kinda things?"

"This kinda thing," Ian responded, grabbing Mickey by the wrist so he could pull his tattooed hand onto the rock hard bulge pushing against his jeans. The brunet quickly yanked his arm away, not impressed by Ian's brazen attempt to get him to touch his cock. The only part of him that got on that dick was his asshole, "C'mon," he urged, beginning to walk back to the freezer, seemingly unfazed by Mickey's reluctance to touch him.

The brunet hightailed it after him, like they both knew he would, eager to release the tension that working with a guy he wanted to constantly fuck built up in his dick, "Not wasting any time, huh?" He smirked when he opened the door to find Ian's jeans at his knees, huge dick standing ready at attention. He felt the corners of his mouth water at the sight. Though he hadn't touched it or tasted that dick, he knew what it felt like stretching him open so well and he fucking loved it. His breath hitched as Ian dropped to his knees in front of him. Ian loved to suck his cock and it showed. As he unzipped Mickey's pants and took him into his warm, wet mouth, he jerked himself off at the same building rhythm. The older boy tried not to focus on how Ian's big hand was yanking and tugging at his even bigger cock or the sick sounds of skin slapping and tongue slobbering that were filling the freezer. He kept his mouth on Mickey but dropped his hand off of himself so he could reach into he pocket of his jeans and pull out a packet of lube. He tore it open and said "Spread your legs," his voice muffled by the cock shoved in his mouth.

Mickey did as he was told and gasped at the sight of Ian expertly sucking his dick hands-free, while fingering him open and jerking his own cock. He was everywhere and it was fucking awesome. He felt the sudden urge to push him to the ground and bounce on his cock like it was a fucking pogo stick, but he held himself back. Instead he rolled his hips into Ian's face, fucking his mouth a lot gentler than he planned to get pounded. Ian pulled his fingers out of Mickey and tapped the back of his thigh, indicating that he should fuck into him harder, so he did. His hands grasped into red locks as he began to pound at Ian's hot mouth. He closed his eyes to stop himself from staring at the way Ian's cock was now glistening with precum, wet and ready. Mickey triggered his gag reflex four times before Ian finally relented, pulling off of him with a pop. His lips were pink, swollen, and messy with mixture of spit and precum dripping off of them and down his chin.

Mickey stepped out of the jeans that were laying around his ankles and made his way over to the table, assuming the position.

"Not like this," Ian protested, pushing his hip to prompt him to turn over, "Wanna see you."

"Fuck you," Mickey spat, pushing his ass further into the air, ready to get fucked.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Ian stated simply, "C'mon. You're so fucking sexy, Mick. Wanna see your face when I make you cum. I'll make it so good for you, please."

Mickey stared down at the metal table he was draped over, wishing he had the willpower to tell the guy 'no' but seeing Ian's face when he came was too fucking tempting to resist. It was something he didn't know he needed, until it was suggested to him and fuck he needed it. He turned over and kinked his head so far to the side that his cheek was resting against the cool table and his eyes were anywhere but on Ian, who grabbed him behind the thighs and pushed his cock deep inside his ass.

Mickey laid his arm over his face, not wanting to look up at the boy who was hovering on top of him until he was in the final throes of his orgasm, but Ian had other ideas.

"Move it," He demanded, knocking his arm with the back of his hand.

"Fuck off," Mickey snapped.

"C'mon," Ian whined, hoisting Mickey's right leg over his shoulder and stroking his red, leaking cock with his other hand.

Mickey's back arched at the sensation and he removed his arm, blue eyes staring hungrily into green, before they grew wide as saucers at the sound of a familiar voice interrupting the moment.


	7. 3x2

When Mickey came onto Ian, he immediately drew a smile from Ian's lips. It was good to be home. Every time he got out of juvie, Gallagher got even more goddamn sexy. His formerly thin frame was thicker, bicep muscles bulging under his too tight t-shirt. He was dying for Ian to wrestle him to the ground and pound the shit out him. He wanted him to fold him in half; throw his legs over his broad shoulders so he could jackhammer the hell out of his hole. He needed it ways he'd never let Ian give it to him before, brutal and fucking filthy.

While he was on the inside banging boring ass dudes that didn't matter, he couldn't help but think of Gallagher. He mattered. He liked everything about him; his face, his body, his cock, and his dumb sense of humor. He liked having sex with him, hanging out with him, looking at him, and the fact that he was a sliver of light in the otherwise dark, dingy shithole they lived in. He fucking liked him. A lot.

"Gotta give it to me hard, man. Fucking need it," He told Ian, reaching into his back pocket and passing a packet of lube to the boy dropping his fatigues behind him. He unbuttoned his jeans, pulled them down and stuck his butt out in anticipation.

"Want me to handle this ass, huh?" Ian asked, voice low and deadly. He leaned over and laid a trail of kisses down Mickey's crack, causing the brunet to shudder underneath his lips. He licked him flat-tongued from his tailbone down to his balls.

"You do this to that fat fucking fag?" Mickey asked biting his lip and looking over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of Ian's face.

"What d'you think?" Ian flirted, the smirk in his tone evident though his face was buried deep between Mickey's cheeks.

"You could do better," Mickey said simply, dropping his head between his shoulders and letting out a breathy groan as Ian darted his narrowed tongue in and out of his hole.

"Than him or at eating you?" Ian questioned, pulling his mouth away.

"Both, bitch," Mickey taunted, sticking his tongue out to the side and twerking his ass into the air.

Ian laughed and laid a hard spank onto his full ass cheek, "Got the best fucking ass I've ever seen, Mick." Mickey's breath hitched in his throat as Ian smacked the pale skin again and watched as it bloomed pink under his hand. He slicked up his fingers with lube and began to work them in, "Such a perfect ass."

"Fuck it then," Mickey prompted, rolling his hips so he was pushing back on Ian's jabbing jabbing fingers.

"Want it hard, right?" Ian asked, grasping Mickey's hip bones with his long fingers.

"Did I slur my fucking words, Galla..." Mickey began, but was cut off by Ian's dick ramming fully into his hole and bottoming out with one swift movement, "Oh fuck... holy shit," he cried in response, squeezing his eyes tight and gritting his teeth, "Goddamn." His body naturally attempted to pull away, but he grabbed onto the cool metal of the bleachers and steadied himself, his knuckles turning white.

"Nah, I heard you just fine," Ian confirmed, punctuating his words with deep thrusts. Mickey was sure Ian's fingers were going to leave black and blue marks on his skin but he didn't give a shit. He wanted him to leave him bruised and battered.

"Then fucking do it," He mocked, laughing almost maniacally into his moans as Ian began to properly slam the shit out of him. He could hear Ian's breathing get heavier and moans grow louder as his balls slapped against his ass with every bang.

"Take it so good, Mick. So fucking hot," He complimented his voice wavering and croaking from exertion.

Mickey rolled back into every hump, matching him beat for beat. Despite himself, he let out a noise that sounded like a mixture between a keen and a whine. He would've been really fucking embarrassed by it if it hadn't prompted Ian to let himself go even further and wrap a hand around his neck. He choked Mickey out just enough to make his dick twitch and balls tighten. The brunet dropped his hand to his cock and started to yank at it as Ian released his grasp on his neck. He crossed his arm over Mickey's chest so he could grab onto his opposite shoulder and pull his back up so it was body flank against his chest.

"You like that?" Ian growled, getting off on every whimper that was escaping Mickey's lips as he drilled up into him. He looked over his Mickey's shoulder to see him jerking his leaking cock and dropped his forehead to the back of the brunet's neck, "Yeah, you fucking love it."

"Shit," was all Mickey could muster to respond, taken aback slightly by the way that Ian's finger made its way into his mouth. He bit it just hard enough and moaned as Ian hooked his cheek and pulled his lips away from his teeth.

"You gonna fucking suck it?" He asked in a ruthless tone.

"Fuck you," Mickey spat back, his voice distorted by the tugging on his mouth.

Ian spit sloppily onto his palm and knocked Mickey's hand off his dick so he could twist and jerk him at a mind blowing pace. Ian tentatively moved his finger back onto Mickey's tongue and groaned "Good," when the brunet closed his mouth around it and began to dutifully suck it, "Cum," Ian demanded, knowing that the sensations around both his cock and finger were pushing him over the edge. As if his dick was under command, Mickey gasped and shot his seed onto the ground, his asshole contracting around Ian's cock ready for its release. Ian gasped through his orgasm, choking out a howl when Mickey bit down on the finger still shoved into his mouth, hard.

"Fuck you," Ian laughed, shaking off his dick and pulling up his pants.

Mickey smirked and leaned over to yank his up as well. He took a seat and lit up a cigarette, ruminating on how good the fuck was.


	8. 3x3

They ran down the alley laughing, playing a flirty game of slap ass all the way to the abandoned warehouse where they had set up an ROTC obstacle course for Ian's conditioning. They planned to spend the afternoon doing another type of workout.

"What the hell was that about?" Ian asked, breathlessly bent over his knees. He groaned and fell to the concrete floor when Mickey came up behind him and gave him a hard ball tap, "Asshole," he croaked, rolling to his side and holding onto his throbbing junk.

"That," he paused for affect, "was for the throat punch, dickhead." He lit a cigarette, while looking down at Ian who was still writhing around like a flopping fish.

"You were beating the shit outta him. He wasn't even fighting back and people were calling the fucking cops," Ian replied, pulling himself up to a seated position and holding his groin, "didn't want them to haul your ass back to juvie."

"Like you give a shit," Mickey mumbled, hocking a loogie and spitting it to the ground.

"What?" Ian pressed, eyes narrowed at the boy standing above him. He'd heard him, but he wanted him to repeat it.

Not taking the bait, Mickey shifted his direction, "That shrivel sacked motherfucker called me your fucking boyfriend," He groused, his face twisted up as if it was a disgusting prospect.

"Why do you give a shit what he called you?" Ian asked, rising up to his knees so he could unzip Mickey's pants and tug them down, "You a pussy now? Get your feelings hurt by what some queen says about you?"

"This look like a pussy?" He challenged, a smirk pulling up his lips as he grabbed the base of his cock and smacked the shaft against Ian's chin. The redhead laughed and hooked out his tongue so he could take Mickey's head into his mouth. He started bobbing up and down on his length, tongue swirling around slowly, "That's right. Suck that cock," he urged, tangling tattooed fingers into copper locks and shoving himself further into Ian's willing mouth. He was getting off on the power; turned on by knowing that Ian had gone from sipping drinks with some rich guy to kneeling on a dirty warehouse floor slurping down his cock.

Ian held up his hand, opening and closing it to indicate that Mickey should toss him a packet of lube. Reaching back for his wallet he pulled one out, tore it open and squirted it onto Ian's waiting hand. Long fingers made quick work of scissoring him open while an eager mouth continued to devour his cock. Mickey's legs started to wobble from the duel stimulation, a chorus of breathy moans escaping his lips. He groaned at the loss when Ian removed his mouth and laid back on the ground, shimmying his pants off, his cock springing up to stand proudly in the air.

"Ride it," Ian ordered, putting one arm behind his head while using his slick hand to slowly stroke his cock as he gazed up at Mickey, fire burning behind his green eyes. Mickey could see the muscles flex in his arm as he worked his cock and felt himself grow impossibly harder at the show. He tried to keep himself together but quickly dropped his hand to his own dick to give himself some relief. He jerked himself languidly as he watched the redhead do the same. Mickey couldn't hold back the low whine he emitted when Ian brought his palm to his mouth and licked the length of it wickedly, before gluing it back to his cock, "or don't."

"That grey haired gargoyle ride you?" Mickey asked, sniffing uncomfortably and nudging the side of his nose with his knuckle. He was trying to act like he was completely uninterested but was doing an shitty.

"Do you really wanna know?" Ian asked, crinkling his eyebrows.

"Like I give a shit," Mickey scoffed, unsure if he was more annoyed with Ian or himself.

Ian shrugged and continued to work his cock, licking his lip as he watched Mickey do the same.

"Isn't he afraid he'll blow out a fucking knee or something?" Mickey jeered, aggravated when Ian didn't respond.

He sighed and walked forward so he could turn and hover over Ian, facing away from him, eyes fixed on his feet.

"Not like that," Ian chided, "C'mon. I wanna see you."

Mickey was tentative to do it, but like hell was he gonna let some old asshole be a better fuck than he was. He repositioned himself so he was squatting over Ian's groin, willing himself to keep their eyes locked. If he was gonna do this shit, he was going to do it right. He straddled his legs and gripped Ian's member so he could line up and plunge down on it, sheathing Ian completely. It was the sexual equivalent of pulling a bandaid off. He figured he quicker he did it the easier it would be. The redhead went wide eyed and shuddered as Mickey's tight warmth surrounded him. He watched in wonder as Mickey engaged his strong thighs and began to pull himself up and drop himself down on Ian's cock at a building pace. He could see the muscles in Mickey's broad chest and his solid arms flex as he leaned down to push off of Ian's sides, fucking down on him hard.

"Holy shit," Ian groaned his voice trembling from Mickey's motion, "Where the fuck did you learn to ride cock like this?" He knew it had to be his first time doing it since it took him goddamn long enough to actually give it a try.

Mickey didn't respond, instead he straightened himself out and bit down on his lip as he bounced up and down on Ian's pole, watching as with amusement as the redhead fell apart underneath of him. He could get used to this.

"Feels really fucking good," Ian practically whimpered, wiping the sweat that was beading on his forehead with the back of his hand. He tried to keep it together but he couldn't take it anymore. Mickey was the hottest guy he'd ever seen and he looked so goddamn good riding him that he needed to show him how bad he wanted him. He gripped his fingers into Mickey's hip bones and began drilling into his ass.

Mickey's body was shaking from Ian's force and the redhead couldn't take his eyes off of Mickey's full, swollen cock bobbing in the air as he fucked up into him. Mickey tossed his head back in pleasure, allowing the eager boy to take over from below him

"Get your hand on your cock and come all over me," Ian demanded with such intensity that Mickey was too taken aback to argue.

He dropped his hand to his dick and jerked himself off with the same rhythm that Ian had established while pounding his ass.

"You close?" Ian asked, very obviously coming apart at the seams and wanting to make sure Mickey got off before he allowed himself to spill his seed. "Can't fucking hold out much longer."

"Real... fuckin'..." Mickey gasped his face flushed red from the exertion, "Fuck!" He cried as his body twitched through his orgasm, streams of cum raining down on Ian's chest.

Ian let himself go, painting Mickey's insides while chanting a slew of curses. They stared at each other like they had both seen a ghost and Mickey jumped off his dick quickly, eyes dropping to his pooling between Ian's ab muscles, "Uh, I gotta...." he cleared his throat, watching as Ian used his boxer briefs to wipe himself up before tossing them to the side and pulling up his pants unfazed.

"That was really, really fucking good," Ian said sitting up with a smirk, resting his elbows on his spread knees, "C'mere."

"Fuck off," Mickey grunted, lighting a cigarette.

Ian climbed to his feet and approached him, his chest glistening with sweat. He rested his hand on Mickey's hip and dipped down to kiss him, but sighed when the brunet shoved him away.

"I gotta go," Mickey grumbled, avoiding eye contact and heading for the door. He willed himself not to look back at the redhead who was looking forlorn by the rejected intimacy.

"Asshole," they both muttered as Mickey exited the building.


	9. 3x666

Mickey stole the first look, while Ian snatched the second. The movie had just started, but they both knew they weren’t going to spend much time watching it, entirely too distracted by each other. There weren’t many times like this, where they were alone in a comfortable setting, backs resting against the plush pillows of the couch rather than a hard surface. Ian moved in first, his lips still tingling from the chaste kiss Mickey planted on them days before. He slid his hand up Mickey’s cheek, honeyed and careful, eyes moving from blue eyes to full lips. His fingers raked gently into black tresses, while his thumb rested behind Mickey’s earlobe. He heard the soft hitch in Mickey’s breath as he leaned in closer, ghosting over his lips, eyes locked into each other, full of need. Their lips connected and warmth flooded through their veins, thawing any coolness had that existed between them prior. Mickey could feel the surge of affection from the top of his head down to his toes. He raised tingling fingertips to Ian’s chin and tilted it slightly so that he could press his lips firmer against the redhead’s, insides of their pouts meeting and sticking together slightly as they moved their heads from side to side trying to get to know lips that they had stared at for the last 3 years. Tentatively, Ian slid his tongue into Mickey’s mouth and dragged it slowly over his bottom teeth. He inhaled his surprise when he felt Mickey’s tongue tangle with his, curling, looping and cajoling Ian to play. The redhead dropped his hand, push his arms under Mickey’s armpits and curving them around so his grasp could spread out on the cradle of the brunet’s head, pulling him in impossibly closer. Mickey allowed himself to touch Ian in ways he never had before, hands drifting experimentally under Ian’s shirt, feeling the smooth skin stretched over his muscular back. Tattooed fingers found sensitive spots on the younger boy’s sides, causing Ian to giggle softly and Mickey to grin into the kiss, “Ticklish, huh, Gallagher?”

“Mmmhmm,” Ian hummed, closing the miniscule space between their lips that Mickey created when he spoke.

“What else don’t I know about that body?” Mickey whispered into Ian’s mouth.

“Come find out,” Ian prompted, moving his hands down to Mickey’s hips and pulling them forward, urging him to climb up onto his lap. The brunet obliged, straddling his legs on either side of Ian while dropping his mouth to the redhead’s neck. Ian moaned as Mickey licked, sucked and bit the soft skin. He’d fantasized about this for years and it was finally happening. Though Ian wanted to let his head fall back, close his eyes and relish in the sensation, he forced himself to remain present, not wanting to miss a moment or sacrifice the visual of Mickey on top of him, not able to get enough of his taste. He smiled when Mickey’s lips moved back to his mouth, loving how easily their tongues found each other, as if they were engaged in a familiar dance. He gasped when he felt Mickey’s hand brush over the bulge in his pants and was further surprised when the brunet began to unzip his pants, “Fuck,” he moaned quietly.

“Didn’t do shit yet,” Mickey teased, breath fanning over Ian’s lips. He dipped his hands below the waistband of Ian’s boxer briefs and gripped the girth of his warm cock in his fist. He stroked slowly as he continued to seek Ian’s tongue with his own, “Like that?” He asked, his tone revealing his uncertainty.

“Mmm, yeah, feels really good,” Ian assured him, looking into questioning blue eyes, “I like it a lot.”

“So big, you know that?” Mickey licked his lips and continued to jerk Ian off at an unhurried pace.

Ian grinned in response and let out a soft, “Yeah.”

“Love it,” Mickey admitted, dragging his thumb over Ian’s leaking slit, remembering what felt good to him when he jacked-off.

“You do?” Ian asked, astounded. He wasn’t shocked that Mickey was into his dick, he was more surprised that he had actually told him he was.

“Yeah, man,” Mickey bit his lower lip still looking him straight in the eyes, “It’s hot and you know what you’re doin’ with it.”

“How ‘bout I do something with it, then?” He flirted, shoving his hand down the back of Mickey’s pants so he could rub his uninjured ass cheek.

“Not happening, dickbreath. Shit’s still sore,” Mickey said with a click of his tongue.

“I’ll go easy on you,” Ian promised, leaning forward to catch Mickey’s lips. He nibbled a bit before pulling it out between his teeth and sliding his tongue into his mouth.

“Wouldn’t want you to,” Mickey smirked once he backed away from the kiss, “C’mon,” he directed, standing up and gesturing for Ian to follow him.

As soon as they got into his bedroom, Mickey began to strip off his clothes and signaled for Ian to do the same. He laid down on the bed and grinned when Ian crawled on top of him. Their naked bodies intertwined from lips to legs, skin hot and melting into each other, “So fucking beautiful,” Ian breathed, pulling back enough so he could gaze into Mickey’s eyes. He reached down to push a stray hair off his forehead.

“Hey,” Mickey warned firmly, squeezing Ian’s cheeks so that his lips puckered out like a fish, “Don’t say that gay shit to me. Ain’t a fucking chick.”

“Wouldn’t be saying it if you were,” Ian stated, stubbornly, “What would you like better? Hot? Sexy? What can I call you?”

Mickey sighed and released his hold on Ian, draping his arm over his face.

“Don’t do that,” Ian urged, tugging his arm away and yanking him around so he was lying on top of him, “Won’t say it again,” he promised rubbing up and down Mickey’s back. He didn’t want to push him too far and clearly compliments were further than kissing.

Mickey exhaled and hunched down slot their mouths together, feeling Ian’s hard cock pressing against his inner thigh and his own dick leaking on Ian’s stomach. He loved the way that Ian was exploring his body with his big, strong hands. It made him feel safe, which was a really fucking weird feeling. He didn’t imagine he could feel that way when he was so naked and vulnerable. Ian was grasping onto his upper thigh when he decided that he couldn’t take it anymore, he needed more, “Gonna fuck you.”

“Thought your ass hurt?” Ian inquired, putting his arms behind his head and watching as Mickey leaned over to grab lube out of his nightstand.

“It does. That’s why I’m gonna fuck you.”

“Ride me?”

“Fuck you,” Mickey repeated, screwing his eyebrows down and looking at Ian like he was a goddamn idiot, “Dick in the ass, shove it in and pull it out, over and over. Fucking….”

“Oh,” was all that Ian could say, eyes wide as Mickey flipped up the top of the lube.

He paused for a minute and smirked, “You a fucking virgin, Gallagher?”

“What?!” Ian spat, “I fuck your ass all the time. You know I’m not.”

“Meant ass virgin. Never let towel head, fat fag, or grandpa fuck that ass, huh?”

Ian sniffed uncomfortably, “Nope.”

“Oh shit,” Mickey grinned widely, clearly enjoying the newfound information, “Lookie what we got here! How about fingers?”

“Nope,” Ian repeated, choosing to focus on the posters hanging on the wall rather than Mickey slicking up his fingers.

“Not even your own?”

“Fuck! Nothing’s been up there, Mick,” Ian shot back exasperated.

Mickey nodded his understanding and closed the top of the lube against his thigh, “We don’t gotta…” he began, rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb, “If you don’t wanna.”

“No. I mean, I’ll try it with you,” Ian said, his green eyes so earnest that they caused a strange feeling of fondness to swell in Mickey’s chest.

“Alright,” He said, dropping a kiss on Ian’s lips before straightening himself out and tracing his index finger gingerly around his tightly puckered hole. He pushed the tip of his finger past the strong muscular ring and grimaced when Ian squirmed underneath of him, “Hurt?”

“Burns,” Ian confirmed, gnawing on his bottom lip.

“We probably shouldn’t…” He started, pulling his finger away, but Ian grabbed him by the wrist and shook his head.

“Keep going.”

Mickey exhaled and reached for the lube again. He squirted a liberal amount down Ian’s crack and then they both laughed as he pushed out another glob, “It’s fucking strangling me.”

Ian shrugged and cleared his throat as Mickey tried again.

“You gotta fucking relax, man,” Mickey soothed as Ian clenched around him, “Take it easy.”

Ian took a deep breath and cringed when Mickey pushed his finger in, knuckle deep. He let out a stuttering sigh when he felt his body accept it.

“Just like that,” Mickey praised, giving Ian a half grin. He started to wiggle his finger a little before pushing it in and out of Ian, gradually going deeper every time. He patiently worked Ian until he felt his walls loosening around him, “Gonna try to add another, ok?

Ian nodded, “Ok.”

“Burn less?”

Ian just clicked his tongue in response.

Mickey gave him a knowing look and breached his hole with a second finger, drawing a sharp gasp from Ian, “I’ll go slow.”

It was a painstaking process that took way longer than either of them expected, leaving Ian even more in awe at how well Mickey could take his cock and Mickey more convinced that Ian was meant to a be the fucker not the fucked.

When Mickey was easily fucking Ian with three fingers and the redhead was doing more moaning than low groaning, he figured he was good to go, “Think you're ready...you feel ready?"

Ian nodded feeling strangely empty when Mickey pulled his fingers out of his ass, "Need you inside me," he practically whined.

Mickey grinned with satisfaction, "Yeah, you're ready." Mickey pumped his half hard cock a few times to bring it to life while Ian's blown out eyes watched him with unadulterated lust.

He lined up to Ian's hole and pushed into him slowly, only making it halfway before he felt resistance. Ian was grunting underneath him. "Keep going," Ian urged, voice wrecked.

"You gotta relax," Mickey whispered leaning down to kiss Ian. Ian sighed into Mickey's mouth and then forced himself to pull his lips away so he could take a deep breath and keep it together.

Mickey moved his lips down to Ian's neck, sucking a mark into his pale skin as he continued to push into Ian's tightness. Mickey shimmied his hips a bit to stretch Ian out and urge his body to give Mickey space. Ian was filling the room with a chorus of moans that were really fucking turning Mickey on. "There we go," Mickey rasped against Ian's skin as he bottomed out. He lifted his lips off of Ian and straightened up so he could see the redhead's face. His eyes were practically rolled back in his head and he was biting his bottom lip hard. "Feel ok?"

"So full," was all Ian could muster.

Mickey started to roll his hips slowly. Ian's ass was clenching so deliciously around him that he was pretty sure he would cum any minute just from the sensation, "Fuck, you feel good. Have the tightest ass."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, fucking awesome," Mickey sighed letting his head drop slightly so he could watch his cock move in and out of Ian. He picked up his pace a little still watching as Ian's body absorbed him so perfectly.

Ian let out a cry when Mickey angled his hips up so he could hit his prostate. "Holy shit." He felt his body shaking as Mickey continued to aim at the sensitive spot. Mickey was relentless as he pressed against it with each slow, deep thrust. From the way that Ian was coming apart, he knew he was close. He dropped his hand to his Ian’s big, hard cock and began to stroke him along with the pace.

Ian was keening under him, his moans increasing in volume with Mickey's speed, "Ohhh fuck. I’m gonna fucking cum,” he gasped, grabbing onto the sheets beside him. One last jab to his prostate had Ian shooting his load all over Mickey's hand. The way Ian’s ass was clenching and contracting around him drew Mickey over the edge causing Ian groaned and twitched as he felt Mickey's warmth fill him up.

"Fuck," Ian sighed wrapping his hand around Mickey's neck and pulling his him down so he could kiss him passionately. They were both still panting through aftershocks. "That was amazing," Ian sighed as Mickey collapsed next to him.

“Yeah?” The brunet asked surprised, wiping his hand off on the comforter.

Ian nodded, turning over on his side so he could drape his arm over Mickey’s chest, “Alright for you?”

Mickey grinned at him, “Really fucking good, but you’re gonna do shit to my ass tomorrow. That bitch of an ass was a lot of work.”

“Worse than other guys you’ve been with?” Ian asked, attempting unsuccessfully not to sound hurt.

Immediately sensing the lack of confidence, Mickey rested his hand on Ian’s face and shook his head, “Better.”

“How many….” Ian began.

“You really wanna fucking know how many dudes I’ve banged,” Mickey scoffed, eyes wide and brows raised.

Ian smirked, “Not that. How many have fucked you?” Ian asked, blinking his eyes innocently at Mickey’s unimpressed look.

“Why d’you wanna know?” He questioned, wriggling his lips uncomfortably. He didn’t want to tell him that he was his first. Something felt too significant about that, but he couldn’t figure out what. He’d fucked guys before, just hadn’t let them fuck him back.

“You’re so much better at it than me,” Ian replied, simply, “Makes me curious.”

Mickey scrunched up his nose and licked his top teeth, “Just you.” There. He did it.

“What?” Ian exclaimed, pushing himself up to his elbows and looking down at Mickey, surprised.

“You fucking heard me,” Mickey groused as averted his eyes. He should have known that the fucking dick would make a big fucking deal about it, “Not gonna get fucked in juvie and become somebody’s bitch.”

“But you’re mine,” Ian teased, earning him a hard punch on the shoulder from Mickey, “Ow, fuck.”

“Well, shut your fucking mouth then,” He snapped.

Ian sighed and rubbed his muscle, “How did you take it so fucking good the first time, then?”

Mickey looked at him like he was an alien with four heads, “You serious?”

“What?” Ian asked confused, searching Mickey’s face for answer, “I don’t get it.”

“Toys,” Mickey replied slowly as if he was talking to a three year old, “Dildos, vibrators, ass plugs… toys.”

“Ahhh,” Ian smirked, his eyebrows shooting up in amusement, “Mickey’s got a toy box, huh?”

“Fuck off,” Mickey snarked, trying not to grin back at Ian’s cat at the canary smile.

“Let me see it,” Ian probed, jumping to his feet and looking around the room as if Mickey’s stash would have a big neon sign, calling him towards it.

“You gotta earn that shit, Gallagher,” Mickey taunted, putting his arms behind his head and watching as Ian began to toss around dirty clothes that were laying on the ground, “You think it’s in the middle of the fucking floor, dumbass. That shit’s hidden and if you start looking for it, I’m gonna break your fucking face.”

“You like my face too much,” Ian replied, nonplussed, “I bet it’s in the closet. You like to hide out there.”

“Say that again, Ian,” Mickey warned, clenching his fist.

“I’m fucking with you,” Ian rolled his eyes and walked towards the closet.

“The only thing you’re gonna find if you go in there is a buncha glocks and your fucking death,” Mickey stated, “Now get your ass over here and lay with me.”

Ian turned around and grinned, “You wanna cuddle, huh?” He was back in the bed in record time.

“Fucking puppy,” Mickey said with a yawn, smiling as Ian wrapped his arms and legs around him, “I’ll show you my shit tomorrow, alright? We’ll walk around naked, eat frozen waffles, you can give me a shit ton of head and then I’ll fucking show it to you.”

He could feel his eyelids closing but he opened them when he heard Ian’s voice whisper, “Hey Mick.”

“What?”

“You know how I feel about you, right?” His eyes were full of adoration and hope. Mickey fucking knew, but he didn’t want to hear it.

“Don’t ruin this, Ian,” He pleaded softly, pulling him in closer, “Don’t fucking do it.” He kissed him on the forehead and drifted off to sleep, thinking that he’d get there someday, but not tonight.


	10. 3x11

"Don't do this," Ian implored, the pleading in his eyes as fervent as the desperation in his words.

Not knowing what to say, Mickey opted to use his mouth in a more lustful way, pressing it forcefully against Ian's. The vehemence of the kiss caught the redhead by surprise and caused him to stumble back, his lips still connected to Mickey's, kissing him back ravenously.

Tongues tangled, fighting not only for dominance but for the one fucking good thing in their messed up lives. Mickey's hand cradled the back of Ian's head as led him, lips attached like magnets, into the kitchen.

Pulling apart to strip off their jackets, they looked at each other with urgency, knowing what they both needed.

"Pull 'em down," Ian directed licking his lips, his gaze moving down to the waist of Mickey's tux pants.

"We gotta be..." Mickey began, eyes darting nervously around the space.

He was interrupted by Ian's voice, powerful and deliberate, "Pull 'em the fuck down."

Both confounded and turned on by his tone, Mickey obliged, gasping when Ian dropped to his knees in front of him, immediately taking his rock hard cock into his mouth. He raked his fingers through red locks as Ian aggressively bobbed up and down on his erection, "Shit, feels good," Mickey praised, his legs beginning to shake at the sensation of Ian, warm and tight around him. In reaction to his encouragement, Ian brought him down his throat, feeling the tip of his cock brush against the ridges behind his tonsils. He nestled his nose into pubic hair as Mickey groaned above him. He allowed himself to get lost in the moment, closing his eyes and throwing his head back in pleasure.

When Ian's mouth ghosted over his balls and his face tucked further under his legs so he could kiss one of his plump ass cheeks, Mickey sighed, "We don't got time."

"The fuck we don't," Ian disagreed, moving his head so it was no longer trapped by Mickey's thick thighs and looping an arm around his hips so he could flip him over. Mickey grunted and pushed himself up on his elbows on the steel slab that butted up to the utility sink.

"I gotta..." His protest was cut short by the moan that escaped his lips as Ian's large hands pulled apart his cheeks and his hot tongue licked a fat stripe over his hole, "yeah, keep doin' that."

Ian was voracious, licking and sucking on his opening, while shaking his head from side to side so his cheeks were bumping against Mickey's as he tried to eat in deeper. He narrowed his tongue and fucked it into Mickey, working to loosen the muscles.

"Need more," Mickey told him, "Got lube?"

"No," he replied his voice muffled by skin, "You?"

"Fucking dumbass, how would I explain that shit in my pocket?" Mickey growled, feeling really salty that Ian came to convince him not to get married and didn't bring any fucking lube.

He was about to stand up and pull his pants on, when he felt pressure on his shoulder blade keeping him down, "Stop," Ian ordered, "stick your ass out more." Mickey did as was told and Ian opened him wide, spitting down onto him. He moved the saliva around Mickey's hole slowly, before breaching him with the tip of his finger. He wasn't as tight as he'd expected him, "Not so bad. Digging into your box of tricks this morning?"

"Shit's stressful," Mickey groused, giving him a dirty look over his shoulder, "come the fuck on."

Ian pushed his finger in deeper, working it around in small circles, followed by larger rotations. He spit again and added another finger, scissoring them, before continuing in the same circular pattern, over and over until Mickey twisted back a bit and smacked his wrist.

"I'm ready... I'm ready. C'mon," He urged eagerly, damn sure he was good to take it.

Ian wasted no time rising up from his knees and unbuckling his pants. He pumped his long, hard dick a few times before lining up with Mickey and inching himself in slowly. He rolled his hips tentatively at first, wanting to make sure the brunet was adequately stretched. When he felt confident he was, he started to roll his hips in an undulating rhythm.

"Fuck... yeah, just like that," Mickey panted, loving the way Ian angled up to hit his prostate with every thrust. He dropped his head down between his shoulders and bit his lip, "Make me forget."

The request caused Ian's breath to hitch in his throat, but he swallowed it down and went to work, snapping his hips at a breakneck pace. He was relentless, ramming his cock into Mickey with such intensity that he could see stars behind his eyes. His fingers dug deep into his hip bones leaving marks Mickey knew he'd have to hide.

The brunet spread fingers wide on the cold metal surface, trying foolishly to grasp onto it to steady himself, "Holy shit... holy fucking shit," he chanted, voice wavering with the motion as he received the best fuck of his life. He yelped when he felt a hard smack on his ass.

Ian's hips instantly stuttered worried he got carried away, but when he heard a throaty moan come from below him, he laid another spank down... harder, "You like that?"

"Fuck yeah I like that," Mickey panted.

The next thing he knew Ian’s body was crouched over his, chest laying flank against his clothed back. The redhead let go of one of his hip bones so he he could grab around Mickey's neck as he slammed into him.

Ian’s body felt heavy on his, his hand strong around his throat, squeezing just hard enough for Mickey’s panting to get him lightheaded. When he dropped the other hand off of his hip and started to tug on his dick, while pointedly pulsing the tip of his cock against his prostate, Mickey knew he was a goner, "I'm fucking done," he half apologized, shaking his head and groaning as his cum shot out onto the concrete floor.

Ian wasn't far behind, crying out Mickey's name as he spilled his seed deep inside of him. They laid there for a moment feeling heavy and boneless. After he caught his breath, Ian peeled himself off of Mickey and lit up a cigarette as he watched his lover shimmy up his boxers and tux pants, thinking that now he may change his mind.


	11. 4x8 (1)

Mickey muttered his agreement, hardly believing that he'd said the words and finding it even more unbelievable that he fucking wanted to. As much as he'd loved when Ian gave him head, he'd never returned the favor, always thinking it would make him too gay, too submissive to take another guy's cock in his mouth. Standing in front of the man that he'd missed so immensely that it had dampened his days and haunted his nights, he was sure that he wanted to know and hold onto every inch of him.

"Do what?" Ian pressed, his face full of challenge, his eyes alive with victory.

"Don't make me say it, asswipe."

"Suck my dick," Ian repeated pointedly, "whenever I want."

And just like that Mickey dropped to his knees, repentant for allowing his fear to drive his lover away and ready to atone at the temple of Ian Gallagher. As soon as he unzipped Ian's jeans and grasped around the base of his semi, the redhead's cock hardened and he dropped his head back with a sated smile.

"Waited so long for this," Ian crooned, as Mickey stroked his cock and tried to work up the nerve to take him in his mouth. He knew that as soon as he had that big dick laying heavy on his tongue there would be no turning back; he'd be a cock sucking, pole fucking, dude kissing fag and he wasn't sure he gave a shit anymore. He'd be all of those things... for him, "C'mon. Suck it for me."

Mickey licked his lips, his eyes vacillating between the perfect cock in his hand and Ian's eyes staring down at down at him, so full of lust. Tentatively he lowered his mouth to the head of Ian's cock and allowed his tongue to slide past his lips so they could lick his slit. The taste had Mickey's mouth salivating, loving salt of his skin. He swirled his tongue around the ridge just as he had watched so many times before and felt his own dick grow impossibly hard as Ian let out the most delicious moan, "Fuck yeah, Mick," he praised as Mickey's tongue continued to explore the sensitive head of his cock, "Just like that. C'mon." He urged, "Show me what that mouth can do."

Ian's words were shooting straight to his cock and he knew he was gone. He fucking loved this. He licked from tip to the shaft and back up again, encouraged by the hot fucking noises Ian was making. Every flick of his tongue and twist of his hand would make Ian's legs shake, his groans warble. He started working Ian more vehemently, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his mouth up and down on his cock. He closed his eyes and worked to suppress his gag reflex as the Ian's tip pushed against the ridges on the back of his throat. He purred and hummed around the dick when Ian's hands raked through his dark tresses and held on for dear life.

"Knew you'd be awesome, Mick," Ian praised as Mickey continued to fuck him with his mouth. Ian tried to stop himself from holding Mickey's head still and rolling his hips into his face knowing that he needed to let Mickey set the pace, "Got those full dick sucking lips, man. Whole fucking body was made to take cock." The sentiment turned him the fuck on. He wanted to devour Ian in every possible way; possess him and have the redhead keep him full and stretches around his cock, "Made for this," he panted, "Made for me."

Mickey felt an overwhelming desire to please him and prove him right. He looped his tongue around the thick shaft and dragged it up, making his way to Ian's leaking slit. He licked the beads of precum that had accumulated there, tongue flat, pulling away so rivulets of Ian's excitement stretched from his dick to Mickey's mouth. Blue eyes burned into Ian's hooded and blown greens as he lapped at the tip, eager for his taste.

"Such a good dick sucker, Mick," Ian mewled, letting out a stuttering sigh. He seemed different, more loose and light. Mickey idly wondered if he was on anything as he took as much of him as he could down his throat. When he pulled up he was surprised to see more jizz was leaking from Ian and he felt a strange sense of pride that he was doing something right. He didn't feel like he was submitting, he felt as though he was dominating; every movement of his mouth causing a counter reaction of pleasure from Ian. He cleaned the head of Ian's dick with his tongue, feeling a mixture of spit and the sticky substance dripping down his chin, "My fucking cumslut," Ian commended with a low, salacious laugh, "Love it, don't you? Knew you would..."

Mickey didn't answer with words, aware that his actions were telling Ian everything he needed to know. When Ian began to fuck into his mouth, the brunet knew he was close.

"Want me to tell you when? You gonna spit like a bitch are are you gonna show me how you can take it all?" Ian taunted, his hips beginning to lose their rhythm.

Mickey mumbled 'fuck you' around Ian's dick and reached his free hand up to give him the finger for good measure.

Ian laughed into his moan and started to pant louder and louder as his balls grew tight and a familiar fire rose up for his groin. He groaned as he shot his load down Mickey's throat, his legs shaking and stomach flipping when he realized he was swallowing him down, "Holy shit."

Mickey waited until Ian's cock stopped twitching and spasming before he climbed up to his lap, lips puffy and chin red, "Don't fucking leave me again," he whispered, slotting their mouths together and kissing him aggressively, more teeth than tongue.

Ian kissed him back harder, an unspoken promise, well aware that he wasn't just referencing the night before.

"Don't."


	12. 4x8 (2)

They kissed their way into the bathroom, clumsily bumping into walls and other patrons, too possessed by their desire to give a shit. Long fingers intertwined with tattooed ones as Ian pulled Mickey into the largest stall and locked the door behind them. “Here?” Mickey asked skeptically, letting out a sputtering sigh as Ian’s lips made their way down to his neck and hands shoved into the back of his pants, grasping full ass cheeks.

“Need you,” Ian replied against his skin. Mickey’s eyes lowered to redhead’s very obvious hard-on, straining against gold shorts that looked like they may split at the seams under the force of what they were working to contain. He licked his lips wantonly and reached down to free Ian’s erection. “You fucking love it,” he cooed, a smile on his lips as Mickey dropped to his knees and took him into his mouth. He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting Mickey’s newfound ardor for sucking cock take him away. When Mickey’s mouth peeled off him a few moments later, he pulled open his eyelids to see the older boy shimmying out of his pants and grabbing a lube packet out of his wallet. After pushing the cool gel out to coat his digits, he squatted and began to trace his middle finger around his tight hole, biting his lip and letting out a breathy moan as he took himself down to his knuckle. Ian’s mouth hung open in awe as he watched Mickey bounce on his finger and make slow revolutions with his hips, “Goddamn,” he exhaled, stroking his cock to the incredibly hot scene unfolding in front of him.

"Fuck," Mickey sighed as he added his index finger to the mix, painstakingly opening himself with large rotations, lavishing in the sensation as he pushed hard against his barriers, hungry for more. He leaned forward to blow Ian again as he scissored his fingers wide, stretching himself and starting again with his third finger.

“So hot, holy shit,” Ian groaned, barely able to believe his eyes. He was trying to keep it together, but found it nearly impossible considering the nasty show Mickey was putting on while his tongue worked his dick like a pro. He gently kneed him in the chest to indicate he should pull back. The brunet obliged, tugging down Ian’s shorts the rest of the way so he could step out of them and kick the flimsy material to the corner of the stall.

As soon as he stood up, Mickey’s body was crashing back against the wall, Ian’s mouth smashing against his, biting his way in. His tongue desperately chased Mickey's not able to get enough of the man moaning against his lips. Wrapping his arms tightly around Mickey’s hips, Ian hoisted him up, prompting Mickey to loop his legs firmly around Ian’s waist. He moved one of his hands up to grasp around Mickey’s neck, while his chest leaned against the brunet’s using the wall for leverage. With his free hand, Ian pumped his hard cock a few times before positioning himself against Mickey's hole. Mickey's lifted legs made it possible for Ian to squat down a bit and slide himself into his lover’s ass without much resistance. They moaned simultaneously at the sensation of being connected. Their eyes were burning into each other's, focus and attention locked. Lips on teeth, pulling, the perfect synchronization of hip movements and pelvic tilts, low moans and raspy groans.

"C'mere," Mickey said waving Ian towards him for a passionate kiss. He moved his arms back to Mickey’s middle, folding them around him so he could lift him up a bit more and fuck into with shallow, pulsing thrusts. "Fuck, just like that," he coaxed as Ian found his rhythm and snapped his hips and an increased pace. Ian loved the way that Mickey’s fingernails were digging deeply into his shoulder blades, pain mixed with immense pleasure.

"You like that?" He asked breathlessly, re-positioning himself so he could push back hard against Mickey's hips and continue to drive into him mercilessly. He could feel sweat beading on his skin from the effort.

"Love it," Mickey confirmed.

The ego stroke gave Ian another surge of energy and an increased need to destroy Mickey by fucking him like he'd never been fucked before. He removed one of his hands from Mickey's hip, glancing down at the black and blue marks that were already beginning to appear on his pale skin and prompted Mickey to bundle his legs around his waist tighter to help balance his weight. Ian moved his hand back up to Mickey's neck and groaned at the sound of the amazing whines pouring from Mickey’s mouth, "You take my cock so good, Mick. So fucking hot."

Between the enormous rod fucking his ass and the strong hand gripping his neck, Mickey could barely contain himself dropping his hands off of Ian so that he could claw at the wall. Ian bobbled at the shift of balance and slipped out of Mickey, causing him to unwrap his legs and try to find stability despite his knees being shaky and weak from both effort and pleasure. Carefully, lhe made his way over to the toilet, slamming down the lid and gesturing for Ian to sit down, too breathless to speak.

Ian sunk down on the seat and spread his legs, his chest still heaving from exertion. Mickey straddled him and reached back to line Ian up with his opening, lowering himself down on his cock slowly while gazing at him, eyes blown.

"Oh shit," Ian panted repeatedly as he built his pace. He bounced up and down on his cock, relying on his strong thigh muscles to support his hot body. He began rolling his hips wildly, pulling Ian apart with every movement. "Fuck, yeah. Get it. C'mon," the redhead urged spanking Mickey's plump ass, "I'm gonna cum."

As soon as Ian said it, Mickey pulled off of him, leaned over and deep throated his dick, causing Ian to spasm and shake through his orgasm. Once Mickey was sure he got it all, he looped his arms around Ian’s neck, leading the redhead to hunch over and bring Mickey’s leaking dick into his mouth. It only took a few bobs to have the brunet pouring cum into his mouth.

They looked at each wide eyed and wheezing, both completely wrecked by what had just occurred.

“So you gonna come to that party with me or what?” Ian asked, licking his well-kissed lips.

Mickey nodded. He’d go anywhere with him.


	13. 4x11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a sex scene, but it impacts the rest of the sex scenes I'll be writing.
> 
> My headcanon is that Ian told Mickey he loved him the night that Mickey came out and this is how it went down.
> 
> If you don't agree, that's ok... I kindly request that we not debate it :) Thanks!  
> 

They walked back in silence; Mickey staring ahead of him as if he was in a trance, blood soaking the filter of his cigarette, while Ian mostly watched Mickey. When they reached the stairway leading up to the Milkovich house, Mickey paused and let out a sputtering sigh. He'd climbed those steps thousands of times, walking into a home that was just as threatening as the rough neighborhood the walls sought to protect him from. It was unfathomable that a place his father had made so menacing through his presence could feel so different to him now. He hardly recognized it, as if his public confession had changed his perception and nothing would ever look the same again.

"C'mon," Ian urged, gently knocking Mickey's elbow with his own, "He's not here."

Pulled from his thoughts, Mickey turned to look at him, reassured that though he was beat up and his green eyes were full of worry, Ian looked the same. Ian was still Ian and Ian was worth all of it.

They made their way into the house, which was darker and quieter than Ian ever remembered it being, "Sit down," He whispered to Mickey, gesturing towards a kitchen chair. Blown out and compliant, Mickey did as he was told. Lacking the energy to protest and knowing Ian's stubbornness would be too much to contend with in his current state, he allowed himself to be cared for.

Ian held a paper towel under the faucet and wrung it out before hovering over Mickey, beginning to carefully wipe the blood off of his face, "Can barely tell where the cuts are," Ian mused, turning the towel to a clean corner as the prior section became too red and saturated.

"Ain't that bad," Mickey said softly, "Mostly just my nose bleeding like a motherfucker."

"And your forehead," Ian added. He patted the area gently, but still drew a grimace from Mickey, "Sorry." He continued to work on him in tossing the towel on the ground and going for another one, "Got any hydrogen peroxide? Neosporin?"

"We got water," Mickey stated simply, giving Ian a small smirk when the redhead looked over at him and grinned.

"Can't fault me for worrying about that pretty face," Ian teased lightly, turning off the water and heading back over to Mickey, "No fuck off?"

Mickey shook his head somberly.

"You fucked him up worse," Ian offered as he worked on the brunet's face.

"Yeah?" Mickey asked, raising his eyebrows in interest.

"Mmmhmm," Ian hummed, "Real fucked up. Think you cracked his nose and got a few teeth."

"Shit."

"Listen," Ian began, squatting down so he could look up into Mickey's eyes, "I shouldn't have..."

Mickey shook his head and rested his hand on Ian's dirty cheek. The redhead turned into the touch and closed his eyes, "You were right."

"Still shouldn't have..." Ian tried again, but was silenced by Mickey rubbing his skin. He intertwined Mickey's fingers with his own and pulled his hand up to his lips so he could kiss each of his bloody, tattooed knuckles tenderly, "I love you," he told Mickey, green eyes earnest as they gazed deep into blue. He saw a fleeting glimmer illuminate Mickey's glassy eyes, but he didn't push. He'd done it enough of that. Instead he took Mickey's other hand and pulled him up from the chair, "C'mon, let's shower."

He lead Mickey into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes before tugging off Mickey's shirt and peeling down his pants. Mickey roused from his nearly catatonic state to trace his fingers over the black and blue marks already blooming on Ian's ribs.

Without words Ian assessed his lover's body for injuries and laid sweet kisses on every bump and bruise. Mickey squeezed his eyelids tight and pressed his knuckles against the sockets trying to will himself not to cry.

Ian reached back to turn on the shower and looped his other arm around Mickey's waist, not wanting to let him go. When the water was warm enough he took Mickey's hand and led him under the spray. Threading his arms under Mickey's armpits and resting his hands on his shoulders, he watched as pale pink streams trickled down the dips and curves of the brunet's pale back. He lifted one hand up to his hair so he could massage the rest of the crusted blood out and watched as it pooled around their feet before swirling around the drain.

Ian felt Mickey's hands rest on his hips and he let out a contented sigh, dropping his head down so it was resting on the shorter man's shoulder. All that could be heard was the sound of water hitting the basin and Mickey's sporadic, quiet sniffles. Ian raised his lips up so they could settle on Mickey's jawline and then nudged his nose against Mickey's before pressing a gentle kiss on his busted lips.

When Ian peeled his lips off, Mickey pushed his red hair back and took in the entirety of his face, "We gotta clean you up. Lotta blood." He reached for the washcloth, intent on attending to Ian and focusing his attention outward rather than in, "Let me take care of you now, alright?" he said, unaware of the weight his words would hold the next morning.


	14. 5x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: I allude to death

Mickey playfully wrestled Ian down to the mattress. They rolled around the bed; bodies twisting, tongues tangling and hands rubbing over the warm skin they both had let the other man burrow under.

"Love these lips," Ian stated, holding Mickey's shoulders down with his elbows and eyeing his boyfriend's perfectly pouty duo.

"You do?" Mickey crooned, smirking as Ian laid peck after peck on his mouth.

"Mmmhmm," Ian hummed, dropping his lips down to the smooth skin below Mickey's ear, "also love this neck."

"Hmm," Mickey sighed, closing his eyes and getting lost in the sensation of Ian sucking a mark onto his skin.

"This chest. Really fucking love this chest." He trailed his tongue down Mickey's sternum licking and nibbling his left nipple before resting his lips on the pulsing skin pulled taut over his pounding heart. He stayed there for a moment letting the thumps vibrate his lips, relishing in the connection.

"Still working?" Mickey asked, raking his fingers through red tresses, "Didn't give me a heart attack today, did you?"

"Don't joke like that," Ian warned, sitting up abruptly so he could look directly into Mickey's confused blue eyes, "I couldn't..." he shook his head and grimace, "just don't."

"Alright," Mickey nodded, resting his hand tenderly on Ian's cheek. The redhead kissed him lovingly before crawling back down his body.

"Love this stomach," Ian continued as the brunet let out a sputtering sigh, taken aback by his boyfriend's sudden intensity, "These hips." He looked up at Mickey with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He yanked down his boxers with a flourish and reached behind him to grab full handfuls of Mickey's ass cheeks, "This ass. Love the hell out of this ass."

"Makin' that pretty obvious," Mickey teased, raising his eyebrows and grinning back at him.

"My man's got the best ass I've ever seen," Ian asserted burying his face as far as he could get it between Mickey's fleshy mounds and the mattress. He blew a big, wet raspberry against his ass. Mickey laughed and smacked upside his head lightly

"Quit it."

Ian gave him a goofy grin and dipped his head back down south, "This cock, though. Love this perfect cock."

"Not as much as you love my ass," Mickey joked. Ian chuckled against the tip of his soft cock, causing brunet to shudder from the feeling of his hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin.

"Can't play favorites. Love all of you," Ian promised, taking Mickey into his mouth so he could attempt to bring his dick to life.

"Pretty sure you drained it dry the last three times you fucked me today, Gallagher," Mickey said, tapping Ian's head to indicate that he should stop, "Fuck me like this."

"You sure?" Ian asked skeptically, dipping his fingers into his boyfriend to see if he was still stretched. He hummed his approval at his looseness, "Feels good."

"Don't think that's gonna be a problem," the brunet quipped, smiling when Ian turned him over on his side so he was laying in the fetal position.

The redhead raised up to his knees and lined his hard as hell erection up with Mickey's hole. He let out a relieved groan as he pushed in to the hilt. Hunching his body over Mickey's side, he began to drill into him with immediate fervor, "Needed this," He grunted as he slammed into him, "Needed you."

Ian had always been a horny guy, but recently he'd been insatiable. He was fucking Mickey like they hadn't banged in months, though they'd had marathon sex for practically the whole day. His boyfriend's pace had grown more frenzied with each session. Mickey thought after the ankle and wrist restraints Ian had wrecked him with a few hours ago, he'd be satisfied, but it seemed that they hadn't done the trick to scratch his itch.

"Good for you?" Ian asked breathlessly. He was used to his boyfriend's pleasured noises when they fucked, so his more quiet demeanor was throwing him off. He pressed his lips against Mickey's upper arm and moaned into his skin as he snapped his hips at a brutal pace.

"Yeah," Mickey replied, because Ian being inside of him made him feel full and it wasn't just because of his huge cock. Regardless of how his boyfriend's ferocious sex drive was wearing him out, he never got tired of having sex with him. Nothing compared to being connected with him; knowing that Ian was his and he was Ian's, "always is."

"Perfect for me, Mick," Ian praised, reaching down between Mickey's legs to see if he was hard. He stroked his semi at a much slower pace than he was screwing him at. Mickey grasped his hand so he could pull it away, intertwine their fingers and rest them on his hip. With his free hand Ian put pressure on the side of Mickey's neck, his cock throbbing deep inside of his boyfriend's ass at the visual, "Take it so fucking good for me," he mewled, "give me just what I need." He started panting as his rhythm broke and became even more erratic, "Can you cum for me, baby?" He purred in a tone that typically would have Mickey blowing his load instantly at the request.

"Fill me up," Mickey directed, shifting the focus. "You gonna show me how you can fill me the fuck up, Ian?"

"Yeah," Ian moaned loudly, his body spasming, "Gonna fill you up so much."

"Fucking do it then," Mickey challenged, biting his lower lip in the way that he knew drove Ian crazy.

With one hand still on braced on Mickey's neck and the other squeezing his lover's tightly, Ian quaked and howled through his orgasm. He fell onto Mickey in a heap and pressed his lips gently against his flushed cheek, "Thank you," he said softly, pushing dark hair back off his forehead, "So good to me."


	15. 5x3 (deleted scene)

"What are you writing?" Mickey asked, letting his fingers crawl up Ian's side, his face resting in the crook of his arm.

"Thoughts, ideas," Ian said easily, tilting his head down so he could look into his boyfriend's sapphire eyes, "Hi," he grinned, putting down his notebook so he could give Mickey the attention he was so obviously craving.

"Hey," Mickey replied, biting his lower lip and smiling as Ian craned his neck to slot their mouths together. The brunet turned onto his back and pulled Ian down on top of him. Their kisses were slow and amorous, full of promise and devotion. Hands explored bodies that the men had memorized every angle and dip of, never learning enough, always needing to know more. Ian tucked his face into Mickey's neck and inhaled the sweet scent of his skin as he licked, nibbled and sucked at his sensitive spots. He smelled like home, like the only comfort Ian had ever truly known.

He made his way down Mickey's torso, rubbing his hands and lips over the firm muscles, "Still alright from earlier," Mickey said quietly, letting out a sigh when he felt Ian licking past his crack. He pulled up to his elbows so he could see how beautiful Ian looked, eyes closed peacefully, cheeks hollowed, licking into his body, loosening him bit by bit. Mickey dropped his head back onto the pillow, neck arching up at the ceiling with a groan as Ian's tongue breached him deeper, "Don't need much."

"Taste so good," Ian sighed before diving back in again. Mickey's breath was growing more ragged and choppy by the moment, relishing in both the sensations and the knowledge that his boyfriend couldn't get enough of him. Ian didn't stop his twisting and narrowing his tongue, pleased and encouraged by the guttural groan that came from deep within Mickey's chest. When the brunet's legs began to shake and tremble, Ian got onto his knees, his face flushed and lined his cock up with Mickey. They moaned soft as Ian pushed into the hilt, feeling Mickey's tight warmth enveloping him, taking him all in. Ian felt Mickey's body shudder around him with the pleasure of being full.

"Can't get enough of you, you know that," Ian crooned, laying flank against Mickey so he could rest his lips against his shoulder as he slowly rolled his hips into him. The room was almost silent now, save the soft grunts and moans they were releasing into each other's skin.

Ian peeled his lips off of Mickey's shoulder so he could look into those deep blue eyes. They were hooded and blown, looking at Ian with such lust and admiration that the redhead knew he would cum if he didn't look away.

He rested his forehead against Mickey's as he pushed in deeper, giving pointed pulses to his prostate. He snaked his hands up around the back of Mickey's neck, holding the cradle of his head as he nuzzled his nose up to rub at his. They connected their lips once again as Mickey gasped into his mouth at his latest plunge. He nipped at Mickey's bottom lip and pulled it out a bit so that he could slip his tongue deep into his mouth. The embrace was eager, as if their lips weren't raw from the hours of kittenish kissing they had been doing prior.

Carefully, Ian slid out, guiding Mickey's hips so he was laying on his side, takings only seconds before their bodies reconnected. He laid his arm on top of Mickey's and intertwined their fingers, moving as close to him as humanly possible and still feeling too far away. Their bodies melded together, limbs tangled like strings moving to well known rhythms and tracing familiar patterns, "Damn baby," Mickey hummed, drawing a soft grunt from Ian who loved the hushed terms of endearment that leaked out of Mickey's mouth in their most intimate moments.

The sheet draped over their bodies, tucking them away from the world, as they focused on being each other's. Ian buried his face into his lover's back, sinking deeper into his body with every rolling thrust. He felt Mickey shift his free hand down to his cock and his ass clench around him, indications that was ready to cum. Ian pushed in deeper, emptying himself inside of his lover and while Mickey's release out. His body contracted around Ian's throbbing cock as he panted quietly through his orgasm.

The redhead laid a kiss on his back as Mickey brought his hand to his mouth gently. Lips on skin, to lips on lips, loving eyes and resting hips. Ian stared at him in awe, still unable to believe at times that he had him like this, so free and open, tender and sweet. He watched Mickey settle in, knowing that sleep was overtaking him, but a long way off for his racing mind and thrumming body.

Not bothering to pull on boxers, knowing the rest of the house was asleep, he headed out of the room to get a glass of water. When he was alone in bed with Mickey, reality felt like a dream wrapped in stolen moments and soothing thoughts. Mickey was his life, the most beautiful part; the blood in his veins, the beat of his heart. As the dingy living room faded away it flooded white, love filled and their wedding night. Mickey felt like forever.


	16. 5x5

Mickey crumpled the wanted poster and throwing it as Ian yanked down his boxers. He tilted his chin so he could tuck through Mickey's legs and situate his mouth over his asshole.

Beginning to suction his mouth around Mickey's hole, Ian sucked in and blew out air, letting his warm breath tickle Mickey before licking as far up his crack that he could reach before starting again.

"That feels pretty good," Mickey conceded, deciding that they didn't need to talk now, not when Ian was doing whatever the fuck he was doing down there. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing that the door was still open, "Fuck man, hold on." He pulled away so he could take a step and tug the door closed.

"Don't give a shit who sees," Ian informed him, grabbing his boyfriend's hips and pulling him close enough so he could take his hard cock into his mouth, "Mmmm," He slid his mouth up to his tip so he could lap at his slit, "Would suck your dick in the middle of the fucking Alibi during happy hour," he said, loving the way Mickey's taste leaked onto his tongue.

"That right, Gallagher?" Mickey asked, locking his knees so they didn't shake as Ian deep throated him, nose brushing against his coarse dark pubic hair, "Tell me more." He bit into his full lower and let out a soft moan, tangling tattooed fingers into Ian's hair as the redhead bobbed up and down on his cock.

"Wouldn't be able to fucking control myself. I'd be rubbing my hand over your hard-on while we sat at a table," Ian began between long, sloppy licks down the length of Mickey's dick.

"Why am I hard?" Mickey asked, able to hear the wavering and need in his own voice.

Ian looked up with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a dick in his hand, "Cause you're sitting next to me...."

"Oh yeah? Think that would be enough to get me goin'?" Mickey questioned, craning his neck so he could see his erection filling up Ian's mouth, the tip pressing against his cheek before being taken down his throat.

"You think you wouldn't be hard if I was licking my lips and giving you my 'fuck me' eyes?" Ian challenged, grasping the base of Mickey's cock and twisting his hand just how his boyfriend liked it. He relished in the soft grunts the brunet was emitting as he jerked him off slowly.

"You know I'd be rock fucking solid," Mickey assured him, letting his head roll back in pleasure as Ian lapped hungrily at his leaking slit, "Live my life fucking hard for you."

"I'd get on my knees like I am now. Show everyone who I belong to," Ian said, digging his fingers into Mickey's perfect bubble but and yanking him forward so he was resting heavy and ready in Ian's mouth, "Suck you so good," he added his mouth garbled by cock.

"The guys would all be fucking jealous that they don't got a cocksucker like you, with that pretty fucking mouth," Mickey crooned, beginning to roll his hips into Ian's face, loving how relaxed his boyfriend could get, able to take him all the way down. "Let me see that mouth." Ian opened his mouth, letting out a grunt of disapproval as Mickey fell away from him. Without hesitation, the brunet slapped his dick against Ian's waiting tongue, "So sexy," he looked down at his boyfriend's tented underwear, "You'd be hard. What would you do?"

"Take my cock out," Ian replied, removing his boxers and starting to stroke his dick with his free hand. He was working them both at the same pace and their soft gasps were perfectly in tune.

"That's right, baby. Just like that," Mickey complimented, tucking his chin down so he could admire how beautiful Ian looked jerking himself off while pulling his straining dick back down his throat. He reached his arms down so he could cradle one hand behind Ian's skull, guiding his head to bob quicker and use the other to fondle his own tight, needy balls.

Ian's pupils were blown so only a sliver of emerald could be seen beyond them and he was beating himself at such a rapid pace that the sound of skin slapping was filling the room.

"Making my mouth water," Mickey moaned, shaking his head and biting his lip, wishing that he was going down on Ian, too.

"Want your cum, I'll take care of mine," Ian grunted, adjusting his mouth so he could form figure eights with his tongue and shift Mickey into overdrive.

"Where would you want it?" He croaked, his voice as far gone as he was.

"On my face," Ian garbled. He took his mouth off of Mickey for a moment so that he could look up at him with wanton eyes, "Would want them to see how good I was for you. How much I turned you on."

"Goddamn," Mickey breathed, taking his hand off his sack so that he could run the sweat off his forehead.

Ian started sucking him like a fiend, in and out, up and down, sloppy and wet just the way that Mickey liked it.

"Ready for it?"

Ian nodded his head and removed his mouth so Mickey could pump his dick just like he was doing to his own. The brunet let out a stuttering cry as he shot his release all over Ian's face, prompting his boyfriend to lick for it wildly while he found his own climax.

Mickey held onto Ian's shoulders as he tried to catch his breath, knowing that he had to talk to him but having a hard time finding the words.


	17. 5x8

Ian heard the door open and remained on his side, hoping that whoever entered the room would think he was sleeping and leave him the fuck alone. He couldn’t stand to suffer through another interaction with his siblings. He didn’t want to talk about it, eat toast, or get in the fucking shower. He wanted to lie in bed and try to forget what he did, how he’d fucked everything up. He silently begged his limbs to grow heavy and urged his mind to become numb. But like it had been doing recently, his body betrayed him and refused him sleep.

“Hey,” Mickey greeted, prompting Ian to roll over quickly, his breath in his throat. He looked at his boyfriend with tears welling in his green eyes. “Sorry I’m late,” He said softly, shrugging off his sweatshirt and climbing into bed next to an awestruck redhead.

Lying on his side, Mickey cradled his cheek in his hand and kissed his forehead tenderly. An overwhelming feeling of relief surged through Ian’s body. Mickey was pulling him out from the undertow, saving him with his compassion, his commitment. Without him, he’d drown. He’d want to. As Mickey nuzzled against him, he closed his eyes allowing himself to feel loved, though he knew he didn’t deserve it, not after everything he’d done. He was afraid to open his eyes again, fearing that when he did, Mickey would be gone; that he was a figment of his imagination, a cruel joke from his sick brain. When he forced himself to raise his eyelids he exhaled his dread, letting it go, realizing that Mickey was still there, he was real, they were real.

“I’m sorry,” Ian muttered, the words barely audible. He kept his eyes focused on the ceiling, unable to bear looking at the sadness and worry in Mickey’s.

“Don’t,” Mickey began with a heavy sigh, “You don’t gotta do that.”

“I would never have…” He sniffed and shook his head in disbelief, unable to comprehend why he’d taken Yevgeny, “I wouldn’t hurt him.”

“I know,” Mickey soothed, swallowing down the lump of emotion that was caught in his throat. He dropped his hand to intertwine their fingers and buried his face in Ian’s shoulder, peppering the skin with soft kisses.

“I love him,” Ian cried, voice cracking as his tears broke the damn and started to rush down his cheeks.

“Hey, hey.” Mickey pushed up on his elbow so he could press his lips against the salty stream, “Stop. I know, alright?”

Ian squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would slow the flow. He felt Mickey’s mouth slot against his, full lips promising their forgiveness. When Mickey pulled back and draped his arm protectively over Ian’s chest, the redhead rested his cheek on the pillow so he could look at his boyfriend, “I wouldn’t blame you,” He whispered, face reflecting the torment he felt uttering the statement.

“For what?” Mickey asked, pushing a stray hair off of Ian’s forehead and searching his eyes.

“Not wanting to be with me,” Ian said, the emotion heavy in his words, “Not wanting to deal with this shit.”

“I love you,” Mickey stated simply as if was the answer to any of Ian’s concerns, “Ain’t gonna stop loving you because you gotta deal with some wacky fucking bullshit, Ian.”

“It’s just…” He closed his eyes, looking for his words, “Not easy.”

“You think I’m a fucking pussy?” Mickey asked him, a tinge of heat in his tone.

Ian opened his eyes, perplexed, “What? No…”

“Pussies fucking run, man,” He tisked, shaking his head, “Not me.” He squeezed Ian’s hand and the redhead nodded feeling the smallest smile attempting to pull up the corners of his lips. It fell away as quickly as it came.

“What if this kinda shit happens again? I do something else fucked up? Something worse…?” Ian asked, panic beginning to lay pressure on his chest, “What then?”

“We’ll fucking deal with it,” Mickey replied, “But…” He took a deep breath, urging the words out of his mouth while he looked into Ian’s distraught eyes, “We gotta get you to the clinic, Ian. Know you fucking flushed your meds or whatever, but you gotta take ‘em.”

“I know, but I fucking hate them,” He admitted softly, not wanting to face the implications of what was coming, “I love you, Mick.” His lower lip was pushed out the slightest bit, making his face look just like it did when he was a freckle faced goofball putting his hand on the glass when he visited him in juvie.

“Love you, too,” Mickey said sincerely, leaning up to kiss him, “You been sleeping?” He asked, though the answer to the question was obvious.

Ian shook his head, “Haven’t been able to, just kinda lay here.”

“You gotta get some rest. Look like shit, bags under your eyes and all that.”

Ian smirked a bit, “You still gonna stick around if I always look like shit? If the bags never go away?”

“Now, that’s something I gotta think through a little more,” Mickey teased, tussling Ian’s hair and grinning at him, “Close your eyes, dumbass.”

Ian did as he was told, savoring the feeling of Mickey’s body wrapped around his, grateful that he may actually be able to find sleep, “Mick,” he whispered into the silence a few moments later.

“Hmm,” Mickey hummed, clearly already knocked out.

“I’m sorry for everything, not just Yev…you know the other stuff, too,” He said tentatively, not wanting to mention the specifics.

“Shut the fuck up, alright? You talk too much,” Mickey mumbled without venom, holding Ian tighter. The redhead cuddled into him, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	18. 5x9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for a scene we never saw outside of the clinic.  
> This is the still from that scene:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cdfo0k)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm sure this doesn't have to be said, but I'll say it anyway... Mickey is bargaining as a way to cope with Ian's Bipolar. I don't believe that people with unsavory pasts should have mental illnesses as some sort of punishment.

They walked out of exam room in silence, Ian taking long strides while Mickey tried to keep up.

“Slow down, Gallagher,” Mickey groused, picking up his pace to a slight jog, “Got those Gumby-ass legs. Not gonna fucking run after you.”

“Don’t then,” Ian shot, looking back at Mickey with pursed lips and a protruding chin.

“I won’t,” The brunet muttered, coming to a stop and watching as Ian continued to hurry down the hallway, “Asshole.” He took his time making his way to the exit, trying to think of what he could say to comfort his distressed boyfriend and how he could reassure himself as well. He’d never been afraid of something that couldn’t physically fuck him up, but this disorder terrified him. Ian was always so strong in both body and mind. He exercised, took care of himself, read fucking books, Mickey didn’t understand how something as simple as a chemical imbalance in his brain could fuck him up like this. It tore him apart that there was nothing he could do to help him. Problems that he could solve with his fists he understood, but not this shit. He wished that he would’ve been the one with the messed up brain. He’d done enough bad shit in his life to deserve something like that, Ian didn’t. Ian was so good, caring and kind. Things like this shouldn’t happen to people like Ian. Fuck. He rubbed his forehead and took a sharp inhale, attempting to prepare himself for the conversation he knew they needed to have.

As he walked out of Black Grove, he found Ian pacing back and forth, cigarette hanging from his lips as shook his head in disbelief.

“She said the meds will probably help…” He began, clearing his throat when he received an angry glare from his boyfriend.

“30 to 40 years, Mick,” Ian spat, with a heavy sigh, “Probably gonna have to take that shit for 30-40 years. Three or four fucking decades,” his voice was growing louder as he paced quicker, “decades.”

“So you’ll take them,” Mickey said simply, approaching him and resting a consoling hand on his shoulder. He bit his lip to hold back his annoyance when Ian shrugged it off.

“Are you fucking deaf or stupid, huh?” He shouted, pale cheeks flushing red with anger. When Mickey tried to comfort him again he shoved him away, palm to his chest, “Deaf or stupid, Mick? Which one are you? Which one?”

Mickey took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to control his temper as it hotly bubbled up inside him. Ian was hurting, lashing out. He’d done that shit before, too. If he was a praying man he would’ve asked for patience, but since he wasn’t he decided to quietly count to three before speaking again, “It fucking sucks, alright? The fuck you want me to say Ian?” He demanded, with more intensity than he hoped he would have, "Tell me and I’ll fucking say it.”

Ian stopped walking and let out a sputtering sigh, green eyes softening at the sight of the brunet rolling his tongue under his bottom lip, worry evident on his face, “Sorry,” He said quietly, looking ashamed of his outburst, “It’s a lot.”

Mickey just nodded and looped his arm around Ian’s waist, “We’ll deal with it,” he assured him.

“You don’t…” He sighed and draped his arms around Mickey’s shoulders, looking down at him, “The medicine is fucked up, makes me numb, like I don’t give a shit about anything.”

“She said that gets better when you get used to it,” Mickey offered, feeling immense relief when Ian pressed his lips against his for a sweet kiss.

“I don’t want you to have to deal with this shit,” Ian whispered, burying his face into Mickey’s neck and taking a deep inhale, letting the familiar scent soothe him.

“That makes two of us then,” Mickey said, rubbing his hands up and down Ian’s back, “Don’t want you to have to deal with this shit either.”

Ian kissed the soft skin just under the brunet’s ear and stood up straight, intertwining his fingers with Mickey’s so they could walk slowly toward the El… together.


	19. 5x10

Mickey tussled stringy red hair before gripping the back of Ian's head and pulling him in, aching for the connection. Their tongues tangled with devotion and sought the other man's with need. Well known tastes were tinged with metal in a familiar space rife with memories of easier days that seemed more difficult at the time.

"Take your fucking jacket off," Mickey directed, backing away from his lips for long enough to yank on his jacket.

"Watch it," Ian said, protecting his injured hand. He bit his lip as Mickey stripped him of his coat and then took off his own, "I want you, Mickey," he breathed, feeling alive for the first time in weeks as blood rushed to his groin stiffening his dick. He yanked off his flannel shirt as Mickey's lips found his again, tattooed fingers making their way to his zipper.

Pushing Mickey against the fence, he worked on his buckle while kissing him vehemently. A flood of emotions charged through his body. He'd been cold and vacant for too long, but Mickey knew what he needed. He warmed him up and made him feel even when he didn't think that he was capable.

"I fucking love you, you know that?" Mickey said between kisses, gazing amorously at him and shaking his head in disbelief at how crazy in love with him he was, "Really fucking love you."

"I don't know why," Ian replied softly, dropping his head as a lone tear slid down his bloodied cheek, leaving in its wake a pale pink streak.

Mickey reflexively wiped it away with his thumb and rested his other hand on his cheek, tilting his face up. Biting his lips, he searched for the Ian he recognized behind those sad emerald eyes. "Shut the fuck up," he ordered without malice, "Love of my fucking life, man."

"How long til you can't take it anymore, huh?" Ian pressed, letting out a sputtering sigh as Mickey dropped his lips to his neck and began to work the sensitive skin. He closed his eyes, relishing in the sensation as his head grew fuzzy from both love and his shotgunned beer, "Til you don't wanna be with a guy with a limp dick and crazy fucking delusions?" He rubbed one of his palms against his forehead and tucked the other under the waistband of Mickey's pants so it could grab onto his full ass cheek.

"That guy still you?" Mickey asked, his voice muffled and caught against the bend of Ian's neck.

Ian just hummed in response, resting his lips against Mickey's shoulder and kissing him through his shirt.

"Never, Gallagher," He promised, pressing his lips against the top of Ian's head before making his way to his knees and pulling down Ian's pants. He looked up at him, blue eyes soft and loving, "Ain't gonna get rid of me that easily."

Ian wasn't sure if he cried or moaned when Mickey took him into his mouth. The feeling of heat around his cock contrasting so immensely with the cold of the winter air and the near constant chill in his bones. Mickey's fire pushed through his veins, thawed his heart. Without him, Ian knew that everything would just fall apart. He'd never be able to bear the emptiness. He looked down at his lover with hooded eyes, getting high off on the sight of him so eagerly sucking his cock. Puffy lips moving up and down his shaft, desperate to please him, to make him feel good.

"Stop," Ian whispered softly, not wanting to give up the pleasure Mickey was giving to him, but knowing he had to take full advantage of of his rock solid cock, "Lay down," he directed, earning narrowed eyes and crinkled nose from Mickey.

"You all of a sudden give a fuck about getting dirty," Ian laughed, squatting so he could drape his arms around Mickey's lower back, before reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulling out his wallet, "We're covered in blood," he reminded him, gently pushing his pec so the brunet would lay down. He did, wriggling out of his pants and taking a sharp inhale as his skin pressed against the frigid packed dirt ground.

He thought about protesting, telling his lover to bend him over the bench or take him while he held the fence, but he didn't. Ian was chasing something and like hell was he gonna run from him.

The redhead slicked up his fingers with the lube he'd removed from his boyfriend's wallet and wasted no time breaching his hole. He slotted his mouth over Mickey's, kissing him hungrily as he expertly opened him.

"Need this," Ian informed him, after peeling their lips apart, "Need you." He lined himself up with Mickey's ass and pushed into inch by inch, both men groaning at the feeling, "Been too fucking long." He shimmied his hips slightly making room for himself as he filled Mickey to the hilt. The brunet bit his lip and gasped with every thrust, staring into Ian's eyes with a desire and vehemence that took the redhead's breath away, "You needed it too, baby?"

Mickey nodded, rolling his head back into the dirt as Ian began to build his pace. His pleasured groaning was going straight to Ian's cock that was throbbing and twitching inside of his boyfriend.

"Tell me what you want," Ian ordered, beginning to stroke Mickey's leaking cock as he pounded into him, "Not gonna fucking last," he grunted, his words sounding more like an apology than a statement. He rested his forehead on Mickey's chest, his back arched like a cat.

"You," Mickey sighed, guiding Ian's head to so they could lap and suck on each other's tongues sloppily, "Fucking want you."

"What do you want me to do?" Ian asked, compelled to give the man that deserved everything as much pleasure as he could.

"Be with me forever," Mickey whispered, his voice barely audible as Ian rocked inside of him.

From his words, Ian felt his hips stutter and tears pour down his cheeks as both his dick and his eyes found their release. He pulled himself together so that he could finish Mickey off, loving the way his mouth contorted with pleasure as he spilled his seed.

"You're fucking romantic, Mick," Ian crooned, wiping his tears away as his cock softened inside of his boyfriend.

"Fuck off, Gallagher," Mickey huffed, his cheeks flushing pink.

"I love it," Ian assured him, kissing his lips sweetly.

"Alright, alright Weepy. Get it the fuck together or I'll have to take care of that ass again."

"I won that fucking fight," Ian protested with a smirk, pulling out of Mickey slowly and smiling when his boyfriend gasped quietly at the loss.

"The fuck you did, bitch. You were trying to tug my hair and shit. Real pussy moves," Mickey taunted, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head.

"You wanna go again?" Ian dared, smiling at the amusement in the blue eyes.

"Fucking or fighting?" Mickey clarified with a grin.

"Don't think I got much fuck left in me," Ian admitted, lips pursed.

"I don't think I got much food in me. Let's go get something to eat," Mickey suggested lighting, patting Ian's ass.

Ian nodded his agreement and looked down at Mickey, green eyes full of adoration, "Thanks for all the vitamins." He kissed Mickey hard, an apology without the words.

"You still want me to jerk off into them?" Mickey questioned, licking his lips, "Add some fucking flavor."

"Nasty bitch," Ian chuckled, rolling off of Mickey, surprised how woozy and light headed he felt when he stood up. He steeled himself the reached down to tug his boyfriend's arms.

"You're the fucking bitch, Gallagher," Mickey stated, pulling on his pants, "Fucking drama queen I swear."

"You love it," Ian said simply, grabbing his coat and tossing Mickey his.

"I love you," Mickey said, lighting a cigarette and passing it to Ian.

"I love you, too," Ian promised, wiping his nose with his bandaged hand, "Let's get you some food."

Mickey's stomach growled and he draped his arm around Ian's waist as they made their way back to the Gallagher house.


	20. 7x10

"What..." Mickey challenged, aware that Ian couldn't tell him 'goodbye.' He was a snake charmer and he had the redhead moving to his song. He watched indulgently as Ian shed another layer, exposing his bare chest to the cold night air, "Mmmhmm" he nodded, biting his lip in anticipation.

Ian felt his heart race as Mickey turned around and unzipped his pants. He whipped off his belt, eager to get inside a man who he didn't need to negotiate with, both knowing well how to give the other what he craved. Ian pushed the long hair he wasn't used to aside so he could kiss Mickey just below his ear, a spot he knew drove his lover crazy. He dropped his hand down to press a finger against Mickey's opening, letting out a quiet moan of approval at his readiness. He dipped his lips to the nape of his neck, tasting the salt of his skin and inhaling the scent that had intoxicated him for years; heady, intense, and capable of getting him higher than any drug he'd ever done.

"Knew you'd come," Mickey repeated his earlier sentiment, biting his lip as Ian slid two digits into his body and scissored them out, wanting to feel the incredible sensation of his walls contracting then loosening around him. He wished he'd been as careful with the walls Mickey had built around his heart. He'd torn them down him like a tornado, ripping them away until every beat bled, raw and exposed. While Mickey was hemorrhaging his emotions, Ian tied his off with a tourniquet, compressed and blocked from release, fearing he was too fucked up to rebuild with him.

Ian lined his cock up to Mickey's entry and pushed in slowly, body shaking slightly with the realization that no sensation felt as amazing as being inside of him. Their bodies were made for each other, puzzle pieces that never struggled to fall into place. The sound of Mickey's soft grunts as he filled him to the hilt caused his cock to twitch with need. He hunched his chest over Mickey's back, reaching forward to intertwine their fingers as his lover's body accepted him fully. Slowly, face still buried into Mickey's neck, he began to roll his hips. The brunet shuddered underneath him, a low satisfied moan escaping his lips, "Fucking missed this," he breathed, squeezing Ian's hand tighter as the redhead steadily increased his pace.

"Perfect body, so good for me," Ian sighed, loving how deep he was in his ass, his balls knocking against full cheeks with every thrust, "Mmm so fucking good." Mickey's body was made for this, made for him.

Being connected with him, an overwhelming rush of emotion washed over him. This was Mickey, his Mickey, whose kisses charged an electrical current through his body, whose touch sparked him to life, awakening deadened senses buried within him. He pulled his hand away from Mickey's and used it to grip onto his hip bones, fingers digging into flesh. His other hand slipped underneath his shirt and up his chest, needing to feel every inch of the skin that it had taken its inhabitant too long to feel comfortable in. Resting his palm against the thumping of his heart, he pounded into him with the same rhythm, feeling blood pump through their veins for the one another, "Need to see you," Ian said pulling out carefully, causing Mickey to groan at the loss before turning to face him, blue eyes blown with desire, "Fucking beautiful," The redhead murmured in disbelief, as if he'd underestimated the artistry of his features while fantasizing about him while he was away.

"Stop," Mickey warned as he bit his lip, always uncomfortable with excessive flattery.

"No," Ian rejected, placing his hands on scruffy cheeks and dipping down so he could slot their mouths together. He kissed him vehemently, like forever was wrapped up in a moment, imploring Mickey to feel his love, the love that he'd always had but so selfishly held back from abundantly sharing. He needed him to have it all because this was the loyal, loving, badass, big mouthed, strong as hell guy that Ian had grown up with. He was Mickey. He was the bleachers, the dugout, the Kash and Grab, the house on Zemanksy street, and that single bed where their whirlwind started. He was the Alibi, alleyways, each poster still hanging on Mickey's bedroom walls, and each fucking street on the South Side. He was everything.

Mickey whined quietly into his mouth, while rutting his cock against Ian's leg, message clear. "My fucking needy bottom," Ian grinned, pushing Mickey's back against the boat and grabbing onto full ass cheeks so he could hoist him up a bit. Mickey looped his legs tightly around Ian's narrow waist and threw his head back with pleasure as that perfect cock shoved back into him.

Ian knew what to do, what Mickey was craving, what he was salivating for too. "Oh fuck... yeah. C'mon. C'mon fuck me, Ian," Mickey coaxed as Ian found his rhythm and snapped his hips into him harder. He dug his fingers into his shoulder blades and groaned with every thrust. Ian pushed back against Mickey's hips so he could continue to drive into him mercilessly, "Harder," he demanded, "I'm fucking close."  
"So good. Goddamn, you're so fucking good," Ian panted as he kept pounding into the welcoming body. He could feel Mickey's cock dripping against his abs and knew that he was ready. He began delivering measured jabs to his prostate and kissed him hard. The assault on his most sensitive spot had Mickey dropping his lips off of Ian's and biting into his shoulder to muffle his cry as he blasted his release between them.

It took a handful more thrusts until Ian was emptying into him with a groan, loving the way that Mickey's ass throbbed and pulsed around him.

Ian cautiously dropped his legs and pulled out slowly, before bending over his knees so he could try to catch his breath.

"Not bad, Gallagher," Mickey stated, raising his eyebrows mischievously when the breathless redhead looked up at him and gave him the finger.

"That was the fuck of your life," He stated, grinning up at Mickey who was licked his top teeth and shrugged.

"Speak for yourself."

"C'mere," Ian said, standing up so he could wrap Mickey in his arms and pull him close, "I missed you."

"Gotta funny way of showing it, huh?" Mickey shot back, before allowing himself to be kissed amorously by the man he loved. He peeled their lips apart much to Ian's chagrin. He patted his cheek knowingly and turned to walk away, leaving Ian scrambling to pull his pants up and follow him.

Mickey sat on the bumper of the van Ian had been thrown into hours earlier and lit up a cigarette. He drew it to his lips and took a deep inhale as Ian plopped down next to him, still working to get air back into his lungs. He held tattooed fingers out to offer Ian a puff, but the redhead waved it away.

"How'd you get out?"

"Probably don't wanna know," Mickey replied simply, tapping the ash.

Ian felt jealously that he had no right feel bubble up in his chest.

They sat quietly, staring ahead at the dark water. Ian felt like he was 15 years old again, chasing the boy who had been worth running after. The smallest glances from Mickey were giving him butterflies. He knew that even after all this time there was something there, something indisputably special between them. What they had, you couldn't fake; it was raw, magnetic, exceptional. He'd been with guys before Mickey, after Mickey and nobody ever came close to comparing. He was the man that he was supposed to be with, meant to love in the most wild and messy way every single day. His heart told him to open his goddamn mouth and tell Mickey how he felt, but his brain wouldn't let him, "The blindfold though?" His voice awkwardly broke the silence.

Mickey smirked at him, "That shit was funny. Your knobby knees were fucking shaking."

"Mostly because I saw you," Ian corrected.

"The hair doin' it for you?" He teased easily.

"You look really good."

"Wasn't fuckin' fishing, man," Mickey tisked.

"Always look good," Ian said softly, leaning over to press his lips against Mickey's. Their tongues languidly, enjoying the taste of the other man's mouth. Time slipped away as they melted into each other. Mickey dropped his cigarette so he could bring his hands to Ian's cheeks and intensify their kisses. They kissed until their lips were crimson red and puffy and then they kissed some more. Mickey was the first to pull back, touching his lips with the tip of his finger and leaning his head back against the van.

"Tell me about what your life was like in there," Ian prompted lamely, chiding himself for digressing into being an awestruck teenage kid.

"Fucking barrel of laughs, Gallagher, what d'you think it was like?" Mickey rolled his eyes, but he went on to fill in some of the blanks about his life on the inside. As he spoke, Ian desperately tried to think of apologies that would hold up any sort of weight, but ended up admonishing himself for lacking the capacity to fully touch his feelings to work them into words.

"I'm sorry," Ian whispered, once Mickey finished a story about a fight he'd been in over the television in the rec room.

"That I had to watch fucking HGTV?" He asked with a click of his tongue.

"For everything," Ian replied somberly.

"Cut that shit out," Mickey directed, shaking his head, "Ain't gonna do it right now."

"What're we gonna do then?" He asked, licking his chapped lips lustfully.

"'Bout to ride you into the floor of this van," Mickey informed him as if it was the obvious answer.

"Oh yeah?" Ian felt his dick instantly stiffen at the statement.

"Mmmhmmm," Mickey hummed, jumping up to lead the way into the van, "Gotta remind you of how fucking good I ride it," he stated pushing Ian down and immediately pulling off the redhead's jeans.

Ian hadn't forgotten. Mickey's skills were his go to spank bank material. Nobody could turn him out like he could. He watched as the brunet took off his own pants and then peeled off his sweater. His body looked incredible; tight with prison muscles and so fucking strong. Ian couldn't stop his eyes from drifting to the Mickey's chest and the name inscribed above his heart. As if he'd noticed, Mickey gripped the base of Ian's erection roughly and gave it a good tug, "This right here. Fucking missed this shit," he told him dipping his head down so he could give the head a fat lick. He proceeded to make Ian lose his mind through an insanely hot blowjob. He pulled his cock deep into throat before licking the shaft lecherously and bobbing down again. He didn't leave one inch of dry, kissing and licking his way up his thighs, over his balls, and into his ass. By the time he removed his tongue from Ian's skin, the redhead was shaking like a leaf, desperate for release. His legs visibly spasmed as Mickey hovered his ass above his cock and reached back to line himself up. He sunk down onto his cock slowly, so they could both feel every inch enter his body.

"Holy fucking shit," Ian cried once Mickey became fully seated and shimmied his hips slightly to accommodate all of the huge cock in his ass.

"You like that?" He teased, quite aware by the way Ian was falling apart underneath of him that he really fucking liked it, "How 'bout when I do this..." he began, lifting himself up so only the tip of Ian's dick was inside of him and then slamming back down fully causing the man below him to howl with pleasure, "you like that?"

"Oh yeah," Ian groaned, grasping hard onto Mickey's hip bones, "Love it."

"Good," Mickey said, doing it again and again as Ian whined and moaned underneath of him, when he could feel that Ian was close he slowed down his pace. He rolled his hips at a painstakingly slow making sure that he was driving Ian insane with every minute movement. He used his strong thigh muscles to balance as he leaned forward pulling him mostly out, before arching back again to become fully seated.  
"Look so fucking hot," Ian croaked sounding completely shattered. His head kept involuntarily falling to the floor eyes closed in ecstasy. Each time he was forced to succumb to the ravishment, he would will himself to pull up again, leaning back on his elbows so he could watch the sexy ass man ride his cock, "So goddamn hot, Mick."

Mickey didn't respond, instead he bit his lower lip while a small smirk played on the corner of his mouth. He kept up the languid pace, which was positively destroying Ian. He tried to focus on anything else so he didn't blow his load too quick, enjoying the sensations way too much for it to end. He forced himself to look at Mickey's tattoo and got lost in the thoughts that he'd never find anyone like the man who had carved his devotion into his skin. He'd gone from closeted and quiet with his emotions to an open book with his name and the thousands of ways he loved him scrolled on every page. Loving someone the way that they loved each other was deep, consuming and more fucking painful than it was beautiful. Though it had been Mickey who’d been closed off in the beginning of their relationship, it was him who kept his emotions close to the vest. He didn't want to, but he didn't know how to let them out, not anymore. He had stopped trusting himself after his diagnosis and started letting other people dictate who he should be, what he should strive towards. So his life had become boring because he'd allowed himself to believe that boring meant well. But he wasn't well and he wasn't sure if he ever would be again.

With Mickey his life would never be boring or ordinary, because it would be full of extraordinary love. Without Mickey there would be no love. He would be resigning himself to ordinary, a flame that barely simmered, while his passion for Mickey was a wildfire, burning intensely. It was the difference between living and being alive. Mickey gave him life.

"I'm fucking close," Mickey mewled above him, pulling him out of his head. He watched as the brunet dropped his hand down to his hard, dripping cock and started to slowly stroke himself, "Cum with me."

Ian could feel his body push against the final resistance before orgasm, his hips beginning to shudder and quake, "Ready?"

"Fill me up," Mickey urged, now jerking himself off at a rapid pace. As soon as Ian screamed his name and came inside of him, Mickey shot white ribbons onto the stomach of his lover and collapsed on top of him, their bodies and heaving, panting heap.

Once Mickey had rolled off of him so they were laying next to each other, Ian tentatively reached for the space above his heart and traced his finger gently over his own name scrolled in cursive. Mickey squeezed his eyes shut tightly, turning his face away as Ian planted light, gentle kisses over the tattoo.

“I’m sorry,” Ian said his voice heavy with emotion. Mickey opened his eyes slowly as Ian put his hands on his cheeks and pulled Mickey’s face straight so he was staring deep in his eyes, “So fucking sorry.”

Mickey just nodded and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on quickly and then tossing Ian his. They laid down next to each other, immediately tangling their limbs up as they had so many nights before.

"Are you scared?" Ian whispered into the nape of Mickey's neck.

"Only that you won't come with me," He replied softly.

Ian held him tighter.


	21. 7x11 (1)

Mickey urged Ian to get the lube, a playful tongue pushing past his lips. He missed this shit, getting high with Ian then getting fucked. As teenagers they'd spent countless summer nights burning blunts under the bleachers, crashing into each other and feeling fucking invincible, though they were anything but. Their shitty lives sucked less when they were together. It was one thing to miss Ian as a lover, and he did, but it was another to miss him as a best friend.

"Think he can see us?" Ian asked, venturing a glance out the window to see Damon sitting under a tree eating Takis.

"Think I give a fuck?" Mickey retorted, looking over his shoulder and smirking as Ian raised his eyebrows before reaching for the lube in the glove compartment.

The redhead slicked up his fingers, tracing two around Mickey's tight ring of muscles causing the brunet to bite his lower lip and close his eyes at the sensation. Ian tilted his head and watched his first finger disappear into Mickey, loving the way his body accepted him. Fingering him slowly, he adjusted himself so he could move up Mickey's body and crane his neck to catch his lips.

Their kiss was pulsing and passionate, paced with the speed of Ian's finger. When he added a second, he kissed Mickey harder and even more intensely with the third.

"Alright, man. Get the fuck in me," Mickey grunted, short of breath from breathing in Ian.

He pumped his hard cock a couple of times before lining up with Mickey's opening and pushing in. They groaned in unison when Ian's hip bones rested against Mickey's ass cheeks.

"So fucking full," Mickey sighed, savoring the delicious feeling of having Ian inside of him. He closed his eyes and licked his lips as Ian began to slowly rock into him, hands looped tightly around his waist. As good as it felt, he needed more, "You bottom now, huh?" he said, taking the redhead by surprise, his groove interrupted.

"Yeah," he replied tentatively, unsure of where Mickey was going with the question.

"You forget how to fuck hard?" He goaded, peering over his shoulder and laughing at the smirk on Ian's face. He loved how fucking tough Mickey was, never complaining, always taking what Ian gave him and begging for more. He began to snap his hips at a punishing cadence, the van rocking with his rhythm. As he railed into Mickey's tight hole he looked down at his lover's perfect mounds and smacked one hard, needing to claim it.

"Never gonna get enough of this ass," Ian informed him, panting at his exertion.

"Fuck it like you fucking missed it then," Mickey provoked, pushing back into Ian, demanding more.

The redhead gripped one of Mickey's hips hard, sure that his grasp would leave marks and moved his other hand up so he could press his palm against the roof of the jeep for leverage. Ian could feel sweat begin to bead on his brow as he worked Mickey so good the brunet was devolving from a demanding bottom to a wrecked man dissolving into guttural groans.

In an attempt to quiet some of Mickey's loud moans, Ian put his finger into Mickey's wet, hot mouth, "Suck them," he demanded, knowing that his noises would just increase with what Ian was about to do next. Mickey obliged drawing Ian in deeper and swirling his tongue around the digits.  
The sounds of aggressive sucking and violent skin slapping filled the car as Ian began to drill hard against Mickey's prostate.

"Ohhh, oohhhhhh, fuuuuuuck, yessss, fuck yes Ian, fucking destroy me." Mickey was practically screaming, too far gone to give a shit that Damon could most likely hear his cries of pleasure.

"Shhhh," Ian laughed cupping his hand over Mickey's mouth but not relenting in his assault of his hole.

Mickey bit at the palm of his lover's big hand, his groaning and moaning stifled by his skin.

"Wet it," Ian panted, quickly losing his breath from the brutal fucking he was giving him.

Mickey began to lap at Ian's palm with long, licks.

"More," Ian demanded dropping one hand down to pull down on his own balls in an attempt to distract himself so he didn't finish before Mickey.

Mickey frowned and spit onto Ian's palm, pushing his ass back against his dick with a whine.

"Again," Ian panted. He moaned when his Mickey followed his direction. He took his hand off of his balls and brought it to Mickey's shoulders knowing that it was about time.

He dropped his now sloppy spit covered hand to Mickey's dripping cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Mickey's dick was covered in his own saliva and precum, making it easy for Ian to slide his hand forward and back on it. "Gonna cum," Mickey dropped his head down between his shoulders, and groaned prompting Ian to fuck into him even harder, "Fuck...that cock, fucking love that big fucking cock," Mickey chanted a slew of praises to Ian's manhood before he let out a strangled shout and shot jizz all over the back seat of the car.

Ian wasn't far behind him, emptying himself into Mickey with a cry. They were both attempting to catch their breath, Ian laying heavy on Mickey's back when they heard a tapping on the window. Both their eyes shot up to see Damon turning over his bag of chips to indicate that he didn't have anymore.

"Do you wanna fucking die?" Mickey spat as Damon opened the door and reached underneath them for a fresh bag.

"No. I just want my Cheetos," Damon replied simply, closing the door and heading back to his spot under he tree.

"I gotta fucking get rid of that dumbass," Mickey groused, his body shaking from the hysterical laughter of the man above him.

"I think he's funny," Ian stated, the chuckle evident in his voice.

"You would," Mickey said elbowing him so he'd climb off, "The weed probably helps."

"The shit doesn't hurt," He grinned, pulling up his boxers and pants.

Mickey sat up and rolled his eyes, smiling at the goofy look on Ian's face. He pressed their lips together sweetly and whispered, "Clean up the backseat, bitch, you got it messy."

"You came all over it," Ian reminded him, nibbling on the brunet's bottom lip.

"You fucking made me," Mickey replied sliding his tongue into Ian's mouth. They kissed lazily until Ian pulled back and climbed into the backseat to wipe it down.


	22. 7x11 (2)

"I fucking missed you," Mickey said, aware that it was a massive understatement. He couldn't find the words to describe the ache he'd felt for Ian while he was in the joint. It was hardly sexual. The only time he'd allowed himself to think of the redhead that way was when he was fucking someone and had to get off quickly. Mostly, he thought of them tangled up in bed, holding one another like they used to, back to the times when they whispered devotions against each other's lips and believed every word. Love. That was what he had missed the most.

Before Ian, he didn't know he could feel with that intensity, get so high off an emotion. Ian taught him, inspired him, dragged it out of him in the most pure and natural way. Love. Four letters that hadn't existed in his world until Ian. A word that he had etched in his skin, hands shaky with pain, represented by that redhead’s name. Words that had failed him, that weren’t enough, that had set him ablaze while trying to harness a raging wildfire, scorched Earth in his wake, burning down everything that surrounded him. The emotion that had ensconced him like an armor while he fought a war for and against the man in laying on the blanket next to him, pushing him to go on and endure, because he was worth it… they were worth it.

Ian stared up at the starry sky, mind racing though his body was still, "I missed you, too," he admitted, turning onto his side so he could admire how amazing Mickey's profile looked washed in the pale moonlight. He rested his hand on his cheek, prompting the brunet to face him, "I should've..." he paused, taking a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut, "fucking visited you more."

Mickey licked his lips and pressed them softly against Ian's, "Don't make a difference now, Gallagher. Your ass is here. That's what matters, right?"

"You tell me," Ian said, climbing on top of him and pinning his shoulders down gently so he could gaze into his blue eyes.

"That's what fucking matters," Mickey assured him, cradling a hand on the nape of Ian's neck and pulling him down towards him so they could kiss lustfully, their tongues desperate to taste, their lips moving at the other's pace. They rolled around the blanket just as they'd rolled around the bed when they were teenagers, their kisses both greedy and giving. Hands raked through hair before traveling down bodies to feel every inch. Teeth pulled on lips as hip rutted against hip.

"Need to taste you," Ian breathed, slithering his way down Mickey's body and unzipping his pants, "Fucking missed your taste."

Mickey licked his lips and watched with bated breath as Ian tugged down his pants and boxer briefs. Big hands grasped around the base of his hard dick while a hot, wet mouth took him in. The moans that Ian was emitting surprised him since he wasn't the one getting his dick sucked. The redhead was bobbing up and down on his cock hungrily, groaning like he was starving and Mickey was sustenance, "Goddamn, Gallagher," He complimented, resting his hands behind his head and rolling his hips lazily up into Ian's talented mouth, "Suck that cock."

The encouragement had Ian twisting and licking, lapping at his slit and ravishing his dick. He clumsily reached for his wallet and pulled out a packet of lube, still focused on pleasuring Mickey as he slicked up his fingers.

"Still pretty good from earlier," Mickey informed him, a groan rising from deep in his groin as Ian pushed two of his wet fingers into him. Ian scissored and fucked into his ass while his dick deep down his throat, "Gotta stop that shit," he directed, lightly smacking Ian in head, "Ain't gonna fucking last."

His erection fell out of Ian's mouth with a pop and before he could take a fucking breath, Ian's thick, hard cock was ramming deep inside of him. Both their bodies shuddered as Ian became fully seated. With each thrust, Mickey rolled up taking everything he was giving him and demanding more. Their bodies moved as one; fluid and familiar, dancing a dance they'd perfected so many years before. Ian tucked his arms under Mickey's armpits and pushed down on his shoulders so he was pressing hard against his prostate. He dropped his forehead down to rest against his lover's and nuzzled noses their noses before capturing his lips. He couldn't get enough of the way that Mickey's body was trembling beneath his, the sounds of his delicious moans leaking into his mouth, making their way home, "Nobody can make me feel the way you do," Ian muttered, his cheek resting against Mickey's chest as he snapped his hips, "Nobody can make me feel." Even after all the time that had passed, Ian knew there was something there, something indisputably special between them. What they had, you couldn't fake; it was raw, magnetic, exceptional. He'd been with guys before Mickey, after Mickey and nobody ever came close to comparing. He was the man that he was supposed to be with, meant to love in the most wild and messy way every single day of their lives.

He always knew Mickey was the one, but things got complicated and he got scared; scared to become a burden on him with his swings, scared to face the realization that Mickey was behind bars and there wasn't anything he could do about it, scared to be alone, and now he was scared to start his life over in Mexico. He had been relentlessly, devastatingly afraid. He'd never considered himself a coward. Growing up a Gallagher, he knew how to scrap. He had taken those survival skills and channeled them into ROTC where he'd gained skills and confidence. He was always strong, solid, and dependable... until he wasn't. Order and structure gave way to chaos and release. Though he'd felt free, he was held tight in the talons of a beast that took over his body and beat him into submission. When he was low, the beast would convince him that he didn't need anyone and nothing was worth it. The world wasn't bigger than his bed, where he'd lay numb and heavy with mood. He'd be too far gone to will himself to take any corrective action, to feel something other than empty. As if tethering him to the bed wasn't enough torture, the beast would wrestle him out and flood his veins with boundless energy, while feeding him lies about the world of possibilities outside his bedroom. He'd be lead to believe he was invincible and that erratic decisions held no consequence. Just when he thought he knew the direction he was heading in, the beast would make him swerve and turn, powerless, possessed. That's when the fear began to build and find its place, when he realized he'd lacked control of his body and mind. The medication helped, but he'd lost trust in himself and it seemed almost impossible to build back. So Ian the fearless became Ian the fearful, indecisive, and weak. The beast was at bay but that didn't stop it from pervading him with self-doubt. He had spent the last year doing what he was supposed to, becoming a cog in the machine because he no longer trusted himself to be free, to really feel. He didn't want to be scared anymore. He wanted to be brave, but he was terrified he wasn't.

"I love you," Mickey promised, throwing his head back and biting his lips as Ian continued to fuck him. He felt overwhelmed by the emotion coursing through his veins, squeezing his heart.

"I'm scared," Ian admitted, his voice barely audible his hips stuttering from the distraction.

"You got me. You. Me. Us," Mickey assured him, reaching his hand up to rest it on Ian's cheek, "We'll fucking take care of each other."

Ian let out a deep sigh, grabbing onto Mickey's hand and intertwining it with his own, doing the same with his other. He held their hands over Mickey's head and stared into his eyes lovingly as he pulsed against his prostate, "What if I can't..."

"You can," He soothed, craning his head up to meet his lips. Ian took the cue and kissed him hard as he felt himself teeter over the edge.

"I want to," Ian breathed, feeling tears begin to well in his eyes. He swallowed down the lump of emotion that was rising in his throat.

"I know," Mickey sighed, pleasure coursing through his body as the pain of Ian's second thoughts stabbed his heart, "I need you." He felt Ian's tears begin to fall on his cheek and closed his eyes tight, desperately denying what he thought may be crossing Ian's mind.

Words escaped them both as their quiet panting filled the air. Ian dropped his hand down to stroke Mickey's cock as they both approached their release. They came together, perfectly connected and in sync just as they'd always been.

Ian collapsed on top of Mickey, a heap of long limbs, "I'm not like her," Ian whispered once he caught his breath.

"Like who?" Mickey asked, pushing Ian's hair out of his face and searching his eyes as the redhead rested on his chest.

"Monica," Ian said, "I don't run like her. Not anymore. Don't wanna be like her."

"You're not like her," Mickey said, his heart beating loudly in his ears, drowning out words he didn't want to hear, "Not at all."

"Promise?" Ian asked, innocence flushing his face.

Mickey bit his lip and shook his head, "I need you," he repeated his earlier sentiment, needing Ian to hear.

"I know," Ian stated, knowing that the only life without Mickey was emotionless death; an infinite void with no discernible end point, regardless of how much he tried to seal it with work, men, family. Mickey was the only person who could fill him up. His family wanted to pretend he had his life together. He went to work every day, punched in, punched out. He dated and laughed over dinner. He had a fucking 401K. On paper, he was doing well, but how could anyone truly exist with a gaping hole inside of them? He was a lack of emotion in motion, closed off from his heart, absent from what really mattered. Existing wasn't thriving, living was just being alive, "I need you, too."

"Then we'll do this..." Mickey lead, aware of Ian's waning resolve.

The redhead nodded, because he really fucking wanted to. He closed his eyes and prayed that his heart and his head made their way onto the same page. He needed him.


	23. More to come...

I needed to add this page as a placeholder for the future <3


End file.
